


Please Don't Say You Love Me 'Cause I Might Not Say it Back

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Danger, Drama & Romance, F/F, Kidnapping, Mention of Attempted Rape in chapter 10, POV Third Person, Swordfighting, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa's journey, starting from the kiss in 2x14, going into the battle of Mount Weather, but mostly set after it. Can they have a relationship in the aftermath of the battle and what happened at TonDC? What will happen when there is a new threat to their lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kissing, Fighting, Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The 100 nor its characters.
> 
> A/N: This story is a multi-chapter and should be updated every week. I hope you enjoy =)  
> Frag emo op - Kill them all

“Maybe life should be about more than just surviving” Clarke suggested, looking away from Lexa to the table. She wasn’t sure of how Lexa would respond. “Don’t we deserve better than that?”

Lexa hesitated before she said anything, she was gathering her courage to act on her feelings for the beautiful blonde, who had literally fallen out of the sky. “Maybe we do” she answered. Lexa decided to go for it before her nerves got the better of her. She brought her hand up to Clarke’s jaw and leaned in to kiss her. Thankfully Clarke kissed back. It was soft and tender and it felt so…right.

When Lexa leaned in to kiss her, Clarke was caught off guard. But then when their lips met, Clarke didn’t want to stop. She brought her hand up to Lexa’s side, trying to ground herself against the racing thoughts inside her head. Thoughts of how she felt for Lexa, of what this kiss meant, but then thoughts of hurt and fear and sadness invaded her happy bubble. Clarke couldn’t do this, not so soon after…everything. Clarke felt Lexa’s nose brush hers and had to pull back before Lexa kissed her again, opening her eyes. Lexa dropped her hand and moved away as Clarke apologised, “I’m sorry…I’m not ready. To be with anyone…” Clarke knew she wanted to be with Lexa when she was ready, so she added, “not yet”. Lexa didn’t say anything, she just nodded her head in acceptance. Clarke could see Lexa was hurt by the rejection, but she was glad she understood. The moment was interrupted when they heard people from outside shouting about the signal.

They reached the main entrance to Mount Weather at the base of the mountain. Monroe used a strange contraption, that Lexa didn’t understand what it was, to blow a hole and unseal the door. Four grounders and two ark guards hooked three grappling hooks on the big metal square door and pulled it open. As soon as the door was open, Clarke shouted, “Attack!”

“Frag emo op!” Lexa commanded her warriors, in Trigedasleng. The grounders and arkers stormed the base, killing any and all guards they came across with swords, daggers, arrows and bullets. As they made their way through the mountain, Clarke and Lexa stayed together, fighting side by side. As they moved through the mountain, they met up with the grounders that had been captured and set free by Bellamy.

“We’re with you Commander” Echo told her.

“No, you don’t have weapons or proper clothes. Follow the bodies to the entrance we used. Live to fight another day” Lexa ordered. Echo nodded at Lexa and led the previously captured grounders out of the base. Lexa and Clarke led their people deeper into the base, taking down anyone in their way, until they reached the main floor. Clarke was shooting people on the left and Lexa was cutting down people on the right. Cage Wallace, the president of the Mountain Men, was in the dining room on the main floor. He had ten guards with him. It didn’t take long for the grounders to kill his guards and Lexa didn’t hesitate to slice his throat, killing him. Finally the mountain had fallen. “We won” Lexa mumbled to herself as soon as Cage’s body had hit the floor.

“Lincoln go and find Bellamy, make sure he and my friends are safe” Clarke ordered. Lincoln nodded at Clarke, motioned for three people to follow him and left to find the people they were rescuing. With the battle over and casualties on both sides, the grounders helped the wounded and carried bodies out of the mountain. The wounded would need healing and the dead would be sent on their way. Clarke turned to Lexa in the middle of the dining room and pulled her in for a hug. “We did it! Thank you I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you” Clarke thanked Lexa. Lexa just smiled and started out of the room. They made their way back out of the mountain, meeting Clarke’s friends on the way. As soon as she saw them Clarke gave them a group hug. Bellamy hugged Clarke, then held his hand out to Lexa. She took his hand in a warriors grip and bowed her head to him, Bellamy bowed back.

“Maya wasn’t the only one to help us. Her dad and some other people did too, along with Dante. They’re in the quarantine chamber so they wouldn’t get radiation poisoning” Bellamy told the two leaders.

“We’ll make peace with them” Clarke told him, looking to Lexa to see what she had to say.

“We should kill them. They used my people for their blood” Lexa stated.

“They were just trying to survive like us” Clarke told her. Clarke and Lexa shared a look, and seemed to Bellamy, to be silently communicating.

“Fine, but they’re still my enemies and if they do anything to my people I’ll kill them” Lexa warned and walked towards the exit. By now Bellamy and Clarke were the last ones in the hallway.

“What’s that about? She does what you say now?” Bellamy questioned. Clarke sighed and started towards the exit slowly. Bellamy walked with her.

“It’s complicated. She’s opened up to me recently. We’re….I don’t know what we are” Clarke tried to explain. Bellamy watched Clarke and thought about how the two leaders acted with each other.

“The Commander likes you” he stated. It wasn’t an accusation and it wasn’t a question either.

“We kissed” Clarke admitted, looking at Bellamy. “But it doesn’t matter, I’m not ready to be with anyone”.

“You will be” Bellamy assured his best friend. “And when you are she’ll still be there”.

“She might not” Clarke muttered. Lexa was a beautiful woman and Clarke had seen the way a lot of young grounders looked at their commander.

“Are you kidding? She’s crazy about you. You’re the only one she listens to. You’re the only one who can get her to smile. She fell for you a long time ago, I saw the way she looked at you before I went into Mount Weather.” Bellamy informed her. Clarke thought back to certain instances where those words were proven true. She couldn’t believe it had taken so long to realise Lexa’s feelings for her.

“Thanks Bel” Clarke gave him a quick hug. They reached the entrance to Mount Weather that they had used to get in and found Lexa waiting for them. As Clarke reached Lexa, she kissed her on the cheek and walked towards camp. Lexa stood there, stunned and blushing. She looked at Bellamy to see him smirking at her and quickly composed herself.

“Wait for her, she’s worth it” Bellamy advised Lexa. He walked off after Clarke and let Lexa have some time with her thoughts. Lexa was initially surprised, she thought Bellamy would have told her to back off, that he liked Clarke. Then her confidence grew as she realised that maybe someday, she and Clarke could be together. Lexa couldn’t stop the grin that spread across her face, and made her way to her camp.

Clarke was inside Lexa’s tent with Raven. Monty had taken down the signal jammer, so now she could talk to Dante. Clarke got on the radio and used it to talk to the president. “I was told you helped my friends, when your son took over. I am willing to talk peace with you” Clarke started.

“I would like that yes” Dante replied.

“I will come to Mount Weather tomorrow to discuss the terms of our peace” Clarke told him and turned off the radio. Just then she heard grounders cheering, heda! Heda! Heda! Clarke exited the tent, followed by Raven and watched as the grounders cheered for their Commander. It was clear the people loved Lexa and respected her. Lexa got to the top of the hill where her tent was located and addressed her people.

“The mountain has fallen! The dead have been avenged! We’ve saved our people! Victory is ours!” Lexa announced and her people started cheering as well as the arkers. As the cheering died down, Abby, Nyko, Jackson and several other healers walked through the crowd, letting their presence be known. Clarke walked to Abby and hugged her.

“I’m glad you’re alive” Abby told her.

“I am thanks to Lexa. Their lieutenant had grabbed me and held a gun to my head. Lexa threw her dagger into his head and saved me. I wouldn’t be alive without her” Clarke recalled. Abby looked up at Lexa and found her watching them. She bowed her head at Lexa and Lexa did the same.

“I’m glad she did. Maybe she’s not as bad as I thought” Abby conceded.

“The injured are this way” Clarke told her mom and the other healers, then led them to the tent they used as a makeshift hospital. Abby, Nyko, Jackson and the other healers went to work tending to the injured. Clarke helped them when she could, bandaging wounds and administering medicine. They helped the wounded soldiers, the grounders that had been captured and the 44 sky people that they had saved. Once the wounds had been seen to, several hours later, they set about finding any spare clothes for the grounders, so they wouldn’t freeze during the night. Once that was done, Clarke headed to Lexa’s tent for the night, after saying goodnight to her mom.

Clarke entered the tent and noticed that Lexa was already there. Clarke leaned against the table that she had backed Lexa against the day before and watched as Lexa took off her weapons and armour. She started by unstrapping her sword from her back, untied the dagger at her waist, took off her leather vambraces and unclipped her pauldron from her shoulder, putting each item on a nearby table. As she took off her armour, she told Clarke, “You were a great leader in that battle, Clarke. You should be proud”. As soon as the last piece of armour was on the table, Clarke walked over to Lexa and kissed her chastely. It lasted a few seconds before Clarke pulled back and moved away from Lexa. Lexa stood there, dumbfounded. “You’re a very confusing woman Clarke” Lexa said, once she had recovered.

“I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have done that…not when…” Clarke apologised, running her hand through her hair. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Lexa.

“It’s ok” Lexa replied. They finished getting ready for bed and lay down on opposite sides of the pile of furs, facing away from each other. It didn’t take long for Lexa to fall asleep, but Clarke lay there for a long time after, listening to Lexa’s breathing.

“Wait for me” Clarke asked the sleeping form of the Commander. “Please wait until I’m ready…I don’t want to lose you”. Clarke cried herself to sleep, filled with sadness and confusion and a tiny bit of hope pulling at her heart strings.


	2. Rebuilding, Funeral, Feast, Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tondisi – Ton DC  
> Kru kom Tondisi, raun faya, osir wara kleen lou deste, kom fortain – People of Ton DC, in fire, we cleanse the pain of the past. (Some of this may be wrong. It was hard to hear what Lexa was saying in 2x09)  
> Yo gonplei ste odon – You’re (plural) fight is over  
> Yu don uf ogeda Klark – You are strong with Clarke (I had to guess from other translations David J. Peterson made on his tumblr)  
> Mochof – Thank you  
> Heda – Commander

The next morning Clarke and Lexa led their people out of the war camp and towards Tondisi. The injured were helped by other people to walk and the bodies were pulled in two carts. Lexa and Clarke were at the front of the procession as the leaders of their people. It took them four hours to travel back to Tondisi. When they arrived, they set up several small camps around campfires to rest before they got to work. While the warriors and guards had been fighting at Mount Weather, the civilians of both grounders and arkers had saved as many survivors of the missile as they could.

Now it was time to rebuild and send the fallen on their way. Once they had rested, after walking non-stop for four hours, Lexa, Clarke and sixty other people got to work removing rubble from the crater. Gradually more and more people started helping until every able body was pitching in to rebuild Tondisi. Those who weren’t able to help, stayed by the campfires. As the people removed the rubble from the crater, they were able to retrieve trapped bodies and put them in the carts with the others. It took most of the day but they eventually cleared out the crater.

“That’s enough for today. Tomorrow we hold the funeral. Eat, rest, sleep” Lexa told her people. Tree people and sky people sat around camp fires, talking and sharing food and water. Lexa, Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln sat around a campfire together.

“Why do you wear war-paint?” Bellamy asked.

“It’s a tradition that we do when we go to war. It’s to make us more intimidating to our enemies” Lincoln answered.

“What about your tattoos?” Raven asked.

“We get the first one when we come of age at 14 then we get one after every war we fight in and win” Lexa answered.

“You have tattoos?” Clarke asked. “Show me”

“I can’t” Lexa told her, while looking at the floor. She got up and left the group. Clarke sighed and ran her hand through her hair in annoyance. Bellamy watched the exchange and moved to take Lexa’s seat next to Clarke.

“Go after her” Bellamy encouraged. 

“What am I supposed to do?” Clarke questioned.

“Find out why she’s pushing you away. Talk to her” Bellamy told her.

“We have talked” Clarke sighed.

“The commander is interested in you?” Lincoln asked.

“Yeah” Clarke answered.

“And you rejected her?” Lincoln questioned.

“Yeah…No…Sort of” Clarke replied.

“She’s probably just embarrassed and she won’t show you in front of us” Lincoln told her. Clarke sat there for a moment, wondering why she would need privacy to show her tattoos, then got up and walked in the direction Lexa had gone. Clarke found her at the edge of the village, looking out at the forest. Lexa had her back to her.

“Why can’t you show me?” Clarke asked.

“It wouldn’t be right, I’m the commander” Lexa said stiffly, searching the forest.

“Don’t shut me out now, please” Clarke requested.

“What? Now that you’ve rejected me?” Lexa questioned angrily.

“I told you I’m not ready” Clarke reminded her, walking in front of Lexa and looking into her eyes. “I thought you understood that?” Lexa remained silent for a while before meeting Clarke’s eyes and sighing.

“I do but…it’s frustrating being near you but…not being with you” Lexa admitted.

“It’s hard for me to. Believe me it is” Clarke replied. “Especially when you have your coat open”. A confused expression crossed Lexa’s features, she looked down at herself and realised that Clarke could see her cleavage. When she looked back up at Clarke, she was uncharacteristically shy and a small smile was curling her lips.

“I was hoping you would notice” She admitted.

“How could I not” Clarke replied blushing. “It’s getting late, I’m going to head to bed” Clarke need a change of subject and to get some sleep.

“I’m going to finish patrol. I’ll show you my tattoos another time. Goodnight Clarke” Lexa said, the last part soft. Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek and walked to her tent. She said goodnight to her mom and friends on the way there. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep, once she had got into her sleeping bag.

The next day Clarke woke up late morning and when she exited her tent she found people were already working. Some people were breaking down the rubble into small pieces with pick axes, other people were filling the crater with the small pieces of concrete. Tree people and sky people were helping each other to fill it. Clarke found Lexa throwing some of it into the crater and joined her with a happy greeting. They all worked until lunch and then started again after. They got it filled a lot quicker than emptying it, when it was filled with concrete, they packed it all together with dirt and made sure the surface was flat.

They had a brief rest before gathering logs and building a large pyre. Some people went out to cut down trees, some people carried them back to Tondisi and some people helped to put them together. Once the pyre was built, they wrapped the bodies, cutting off braids from each tree person and put them on the pyre. When that was done, everyone gathered around the pyre for the funeral. Lexa started it.

She got a torch and lit it, standing at the head of the pyre with Clarke. “Kru kom Tondisi, raun faya, osir wara kleen lou deste, kom fortain” Lexa spoke loud enough for everyone in the village to hear.

“In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again.” Clarke said farewell to the dead.

“Yo gonplei ste odon” With that Lexa lowered the torch and lit the pyre, sending their people on their way. The people stood and watched as the pyre burned, until there was nothing but ash. By then night had fallen and people were physically and emotionally worn out from the day’s events. Clarke said goodnight to her friends and family and hugged each one of them. Then she got to Lexa, they stared at each other for a moment, temporarily unsure of what to do. Then Clarke pulled Lexa in for a tight hug for several long moments. When they finally pulled apart, they said goodnight and went to their separate tents.

The next morning Clarke woke up with the sunrise, ate breakfast around a campfire and got to work. She helped the tree people rebuild the huts that had fallen in the explosion along with the sky people. As they were working, using the metal that they were able to salvage and repair, hunters returned from the forest. One man had a boar over his shoulder. A woman carried a deer, several hunters had hares and pheasants slung over shoulders. The last woman to enter had tied a rope around the neck of a horse and led her into the village square. The horse was white, some of her main and tail was burnt but otherwise she was unharmed.

Lexa noticed the horse and recognised her as her own. She walked over to comfort her. “It’s ok Stormfire. It’s ok girl” Lexa murmured to her, stroking her nose and hugging her neck. Lexa comforted her horse to calm her. Clarke walked over to them. “This is Stormfire” Lexa introduced. Clarke said hello to the horse and stroked her nose, brushing Lexa’s hand as she did.

Lexa took the horse to the still intact stables and led her into a stall, next to the horse she had given Clarke. She brushed Stormfire’s main, coat and tail and fed her some carrots. Clarke watched from a distance until she was brought out of her staring by a hand in front of her face.

“So you’re into the commander?” Raven asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah, but Finn…” Clarke answered.

“It’s ok to move on” Raven interrupted. “At least that’s what Wick keeps telling me”

“Are you?” Clarke questioned.

“I’m trying to, but it’s hard” Raven admitted, shrugging her shoulders. Clarke and Raven walked together to get some food. After lunch everyone finished rebuilding the huts. When that was done, several hours later, the grounders who lived in other villages left Tondisi and went home, with the war over they were to be celebrated in their villages. The villagers and warriors of Tondisi prepared for the celebration that was to be held later that evening. The town square was cleared out and long wooden tables were arranged around the square. Lexa’s throne was placed at the centre of the head table and chairs lined that table and the two tables to the sides. Drums were placed opposite the head table for the music. The cooks prepared the food and alcohol. Jasper made his infamous moonshine for the feast. 

Once the village square was set up, everyone washed up and put on their traditional, celebration clothes. The cooks lay out the food on the tables and everyone took their seats at the tables. Lexa sat in her throne, with Clarke to her left and Indra to her right. Abby, Kane, Bellamy, Raven and Wick sat to Clarke’s left. Octavia, Lincoln, Nyko, Echo and Tristan sat to Indra’s right. Other warriors and villagers, including sky people sat around the other two long tables and smaller tables around the edges. Everyone dug in as soon as Lexa had. The 44 and Clarke, who had tasted the food at Mount Weather, thought this food was even better. Everyone was enjoying themselves and talking with each other. Clarke looked over the people closest to her and was glad they seemed happy. She looked at the people at other tables and was pleased the tree people and sky people were getting along.

“Are you ok?” Lexa asked, seeing the tear rolling down Clarke’s cheek.

“Yeah, I’m just thankful this war is over and that my people are safe” Clarke answered.

“The alliance is strong” Lexa replied. They fell silent again after that enjoying the festivities with Lexa’s commander mask firmly in place. Once everyone had finished eating, the drummers started playing music which got some people up and dancing in the middle.

“Come with me” Abby told Clarke before walking towards her tent. Clarke got up and followed her. When she got there, she noticed someone in her mom’s tent.

“Who’s in there?” Clarke asked.

“Kane, he needs his wounds checked. He’ll be leaving after” Abby answered, crossing her arms. “Is there something I should know?”

“No” Clarke denied.

“I’ve seen the way you two act around each other. There’s something going on with you and Lexa” Abby informed Clarke.

“No there isn’t, not anything serious.” Clarke insisted, letting out a sigh.

“You seem to be doing that a lot recently” Abby pointed out.

“What?” Clarke questioned.

“Sighing, like there’s something weighing you down” Abby told her, her tone of voice becoming more gentle and she uncrossed her arms. “Whatever it is you can talk to me”

Clarke sat down with her back to the tent, realising Kane could probably hear them. Abby sat next to her. “The day before we attacked Mount Weather, Lexa was being an ass. She wanted Octavia dead because she didn’t trust her to keep quiet and was worried her people would suffer for it. I stopped it, obviously and confronted her. I called her out on her feelings that she keeps denying she had and backed her into a table” Clarke recounted to her mother chuckling at the memory of that day and how obvious Lexa’s feelings for her should have been.

“Lexa growled at me to get out of her tent, and I realise now that, that was her last try at pushing me away. I reminded her about the 250 people who died in the missile and how she let them die and she told me she couldn’t let me die. That was a surprise, I hadn’t even realised at the time. I realised Lexa cares for me, a lot. I asked her to trust me but she couldn’t so I left. She sent for me later the same day and told me she wouldn’t have Octavia killed because she does trust me and I was thankful she could finally trust someone. It was even better that it was me. Lexa told me what they do ensures the survival of the tree people and I told her life should be about more than that. She then surprised me by kissing me. I didn’t think she would but when she did…it was the best kiss I’ve ever had and it felt right. But I lost Finn not too long ago and I’m not ready for a relationship. I told her that but I’m afraid she won’t wait for me. I want to be with her, I know in my heart I do, but I can’t help but feel guilty because of Finn. Should I move on so soon after his death?” Clarke opened up to her mom. Clarke hadn’t done that in a long time and it felt good to get it off her chest.

“Honey, its ok to move on and it’s ok to take the time you need to heal. Finn would want you to be happy and if Lexa cares about you as much as she seems to, than she’ll wait however long you need. I can’t say I understand her or the ways of her people, because I don’t, but I know love. Love works in mysterious ways and it can come unexpectedly. Don’t be afraid to let it in when it arrives.” Abby told her. Clarke hugged her mom thankful for the advice. Clarke took comfort in her mom’s arms.

“Clarke?” Kane called from inside the tent.

“Yeah?” Clarke raised her voice enough so he could hear her clearly.

“I know it’s probably not my place but, you can’t let the pain of the past stop you from living your life. Lexa cares about you, she trusts you and has always listened to you. If you like her too, it won’t hurt to give it a chance” Kane told her.

When Clarke walked off to follow her mom, Octavia sat in Clarke’s chair facing Lexa. “You should ask Clarke to dance” Octavia told her.

“The commander doesn’t dance” Lexa informed her.

Octavia rolled her eyes. “The heda should show her people she is still human. Everyone is celebrating tonight and are happy. You should be happy too. Indra agrees with me” Octavia replied. Lexa turned questioning eyes to her general.

Indra nodded at Lexa before telling her, “Yu don uf ogeda Klark”.

“Mochof” Lexa thanked before leaving the table and going to find Clarke.

Lexa found Clarke sitting outside a tent with Abby, they were silent. Lexa walked up to Clarke and held out her hand. “Come with me” she requested. Clarke looked at her confused for a moment, before taking her hand and following Lexa, still joined by their hands. They walked to the area where people where dancing. The drummers started playing a slow song and Lexa noticed Octavia was now standing next to them. Lexa gently pulled Clarke closer and placed her hands on her hips and started swaying stiffly.

Clarke chuckled softly, barely making a sound, before wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck, pressing her body into Lexa’s and whispering in her ear, “relax commander”. Lexa took a deep breath and let herself relax into Clarke’s embrace, embarrassed. They looked into each other’s eyes as they danced together, losing themselves in the other, until the music stopped. Lexa quickly looked at the people around her and realised to one was paying them any attention and refocused on Clarke.

“Sorry, I just…I haven’t let myself…not since Costia” Lexa admitted.

“It’s ok to let your self be happy” Clarke replied, causing Lexa to smile at her words. This time Clarke returned it.

“Are you happy?” Lexa asked.

“Right now, here with you, I am” Clarke answered, nodding her head. “Are you?”

“So happy” Lexa told her. They moved even closer, resting their heads on the other’s shoulder and closing their eyes, enjoying their closeness. Eventually the village square cleared out and Clarke and Lexa were the only ones left, but all they cared about was being with the other.


	3. Radiation Curing, Reaper Rehabilitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes a peace deal with Mount Weather and gains information. Lexa rehabilitates the reapers. Mountain Men get cured of radiation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em odon. Yu yuj. Osir na bants – It’s over. You’re strong. We’re going to leave.  
> Mochof Heda – Thank you commander  
> Transuerso Metit – Reaper Reversal (Latin)

The next morning the sky people left Tondisi without breakfast. They gathered by the metal gate to the village, waiting for everyone. The last person they were waiting for was Clarke. Abby, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Wick and the 44 were all there, talking idly while waiting for Clarke. They didn’t want to leave before she arrived.

“I have to go, they’re waiting for me” Clarke insisted, trying to get out of Lexa’s embrace.

“Five more minutes. You’re their leader, they can wait” Lexa complained, half asleep. After their dance the previous night, they had both gone back to Lexa’s tent and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

“That wouldn’t be fair to them and we have a lot to do today” Clarke replied. They got up, Clarke gathered her things, including packing her tent, with Lexa accompanying her. When she had packed, Lexa walked with her to the gate. “I’ll see you soon” Clarke told Lexa.

“Bye Clarke” Lexa replied. They shared a short hug, before Clarke joined her people and started the journey back. The trip only took a few hours on foot. They spoke about the battle and the feast to break the silence.

When they got to Camp Jaha, the 44 that had been prisoners finally reunited with their parents. Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Jasper, Monty, Miller, Fox and Harper hugged each other and their friends and family, happy to all be home again. Once they all had time to be reunited, Clarke called everyone to attention. The people of the ark paid attention to their new leader, gradually getting quieter until they were silent. Clarke Griffin was not the chancellor and following her was unusual for them, but they were thankful for what Clarke had done for them. They now knew life on the ground was very different from life on the ark and so they accepted Clarke as the leader easily.

“We have come back from Mount Weather victorious. We managed to save our people and defeat the enemy.” Clarke announced to a round of cheers. “Some of the Mountain Men still live. There are children and men and women who helped the 44 and Bellamy survive in there. They can’t survive the radiation but someone in Mount Weather, who is now dead, found out the cure is our bone marrow. I’m going back there today to talk peace with their president, who also helped the 44, and I would like for some of you to volunteer.”

The adults of Camp Jaha started protesting until Bellamy spoke up. “What Clarke has told you is true…without help from those people, we would have died. They helped your children get out of there alive!”

“I’m going to volunteer!” Jasper added, showing people he had faith in the remaining Mountain Men. All of Clarke’s closest friends volunteered and some parents of the 44.

“Thank you for volunteering. I promise to make sure the process is as painless as possible and my mom has promised to help out” Clarke thanked her people. “I will be donating too. Thank you for listening, that will be all for now. If the first volunteers could meet at the gate”. Clarke walked inside Alpha Station to the medical ward, to make sure Abby got everything she needed.

When Abby was ready, they walked to the gate and Clarke led the small group of 23 people to Mount Weather. It took 8 hours to reach the main entrance. When they arrived, Clarke was surprised to see Lexa there with Lincoln and Octavia. “Lexa” Clarke greeted with a questioning look.

“Clarke…Octavia told me you would be coming here.” Lexa replied. Lexa dismounted her horse and fell into step with Clarke as they entered the Mountain once again.

Maya met them near the entrance in a hazmat suit. She led them to level 5, to the mess hall where the sky people sat down to wait while Clarke spoke to Dante. Maya led Clarke and Lexa to level 7 which held the president’s office, where Dante was waiting for them. Shockingly Dante wasn’t wearing a hazmat suit, knowing it meant he was cured. Maya left the room to return to the quarantine zone on level 3 as soon as Clarke had sat down opposite Dante. Lexa stood just behind and to the right of her.

“Let’s talk peace” Dante started.

“My people are willing to donate their bone marrow to cure your people as long as no one dies and the extraction is made as painless as possible. My mom will also overlook the procedures to make sure no one is mistreated. I’m also sure that Jasper would want to donate his to Maya.” Clarke told him.

“Thank you, and what do you want in return?” Dante asked.

“Let me kill him” Lexa requested, turning to face Clarke.

“No we’re not killing anyone else” Clarke told her. “Blood has had blood”. Lexa walked over to Dante, drew her sword and pressed it against his neck.

“If you harm another of my people, I will kill you and your people.” Lexa promised. She pressed the point of her blade against Dante’s throat hard enough to draw blood. Lexa withdrew after a few seconds, walking towards the door and sheathing her sword.

“In return we want to know how to cure the reapers. We found a way but there has to be a safer one. We also want all knowledge you have of healing, warfare, architecture and agriculture.” Clarke answered Dante’s earlier question.

“We will give you copies of everything we know and you can even have one of your people look through our databases. As for the reapers, we’ll show you. We can treat them in our medical facility.” Dante replied.

“No, we cure them at the ark ship! They don’t trust this place” Lexa argued. Clarke turned to Lexa and placed her hands on her arms, making sure that she was listening.

“I’ve been in their medical facility, it’s not that bad. It’s more advanced than ours, especially since most of it got trashed on the way down here. We need it, you can have guards in there the whole time if you need to, or you can be there yourself” Clarke informed her.

Lexa thought it over, clearly not liking it one bit, but also realising that Clarke was right. “I’ll watch over them” Lexa responded. She would be there herself, but would make sure Clarke was there too as she wanted to stay with Clarke, to keep her safe. Clarke turned back to Dante.

“You have a deal” she told him holding out her hand. They shook hands to seal the deal.

“If you take your people to the quarantine zone, we can get started.” Dante suggested, gesturing to the open door. Clarke followed Lexa out of the office and into the mess hall.

“The deal is made, we’ll help them and they’ll help us” Clarke announced. “Monty if you go down to the oval office on level 7, Dante will give us all the information we need. Make sure it’s all useful stuff…” she paused as she waited for Monty to follow her orders. “The rest of you will follow me to one of the medical facilities on level 3". The sky people gathered at the entrance to the mess hall. Lincoln made his way to his commander.

“What about our people?" Lincoln asked.

“They’re not going to hurt anyone else, if they do we'll kill them all. As for the reapers we're going to rehabilitate them here" Lexa answered. “I need you to go to Tondisi and get a group of warriors to catch the reapers. As many as you can handle. We'll cure them in small groups until they're all back with us". Lincoln bowed his head to Lexa in acceptance.

"I should get the tone generators from Raven at Camp Jaha and meet the warriors at the reaper tunnels" Octavia offered, she had listened into their conversation.

“Take my horse. If you gallop there you can get there in under an hour" Lexa ordered. Octavia bowed her head and left with Lincoln.

"I'm going to head to level 3 with my people" Clarke told Lexa.

"I'm going with you" Lexa replied.

"I thought you would go and help your people?" Clarke wondered.

"My people can handle themselves and I don't want to leave you alone with these people. They're dangerous" Lexa responded.

"So were you when we first landed, but that changed. You're no longer a danger to us and neither are they. They have no reason to harm us" Clarke explained.

"Are you forgetting that we killed a lot of their people?" Lexa reminded. "They might want revenge".

"Most of the people who are left were against the bloodletting and they just want to be able to live in peace on the ground, which is what we're giving them" Clarke argued.

"I hope you're right" Lexa said. They led the sky people from the mess hall and made their way to the elevator. The first group went up to level 3 while the second waited on level 5 for it to come back down, because there was too many people for them all to fit on at once. Once everyone was on level 3, Clarke led them, with Lexa, to room 303, the first medical lab. A doctor who was wearing a hazmat suit was waiting inside. She told the procedure to Abby to make sure she knew what to do, and they instructed the first volunteers to lie on the medical beds.

Abby and the doctor gave the patients anaesthetic, so they wouldn't feel anything. Once that was applied they drilled into one of their hips to remove one lot of bone marrow. They went along the row of people one at a time administering anaesthetic and removing bone marrow until everyone of the first group had been done. Abby and the doctor left room 303 to go to room 301, quarantine. The doctor went in alone, taking off the suit, and gave the people inside the injections, so that they wouldn't be exposed to radiation. Once the first group of people had recovered from the anaesthesia and were bandaged up, they left for the mess hall and the second group of people lay in the beds for the process to be repeated.

Once that group was done they joined the first group in the mess hall. Then group three and lastly group four undertook the procedure and eventually joined the rest of the sky people in the mess hall. There was only 6 beds in the room and there were 24 volunteers. Clarke and Lexa were the last ones out of room 303, Lexa helping Clarke as she had just donated bone marrow. As they left 303, mountain men that had been treated made their way out of 301, the bone marrow having taken effect. They were Maya, her dad, the guard and 21 other people who had helped the 44 and Bellamy.

The 26 of them went to the elevator, splitting into two groups and travelled back down to the mess hall. Clarke and Lexa were in the first group, when they got into the mess hall, they joined Clarke’s people around the tables. The cured mountain men went around the seated people, thanked them and shook their hands, obviously very grateful for their generosity. A few minutes later Monty walked into the mess hall towards Clarke. “I’ve got copies of all their relevant data. I even checked twice. Dante has gone to open the door leading to the reaper tunnels for the tree people.” Monty told Clarke.

“Where’s that?” Clarke asked.

“Clarke you’re still weak” Lexa protested. “I can go on my own”

“I have to be there” Clarke argued.

“It leads to the medical lab 304” Monty answered.

Clarke travelled to level 3 again, with Lexa’s assistance, along with Abby and went into 304 to find unconscious reapers in the medical beds, strapped down in case they woke up.

“Glad to see you’re feeling well” Dante said to Clarke.

“I’ll live” Clarke replied, honestly. “So how do we cure them?”

“We inject them with Transuerso Metit” Dante informed her, holding up the syringe with a bright blue liquid in it.

“What’s in it?” Abby questioned. The doctor who had taken the bone marrow earlier informed Abby of the ingredients. “It’s safe” Abby reassured the two leaders. She took the syringe from Dante, knowing both her daughter and Lexa would be more comfortable if she injected the reapers. Abby moved to the first reaper, found his vein and injected him in the arm. She then watched over him to make sure he didn’t die, before moving on to the next patient.

As Abby was administering the antidote, Lexa asked Lincoln, “Is this all of them?”

“No heda, there are more in the medical lab next door” Lincoln answered. Once the reapers in room 304 had been injected, they waited for them to regain their sense of self. It took a while but eventually the first grounder groggily opened her eyes, squinting at the brightness of the room until her vision focused. She started panicking wondering how she got into the mountain. Lincoln moved to her side and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

“Em odon. Yu yuj. Osir na bants” Lexa told the frightened woman, calming her.

“Mochof Heda” the woman thanked, glad to be herself again and that her heda had managed to somehow do that. Abby released the cuffs, so the woman could move her arms and legs, but advised her to stay in bed for now. As the other grounders regained awareness, Lexa continued to give her people words of comfort. She didn’t know what being a reaper was like, but she had seen that it had been highly disturbing for Lincoln.

Once all the grounders had been cured in 304, Abby, Clarke and Lexa moved to 303 to cure the reapers in there. Once they were cured too, they left the medical labs, Lexa leading her people up to level 2, passed the science labs and out the main door, while Clarke went back down to level 5 to talk to her people.

“Thank you all again for donating your bone marrow. You are now able to go home. I wish you all a speedy recovery. If you can please send more people here to donate, we need 176 more donations, one per person. Now I’ll lead you back out, follow me” Clarke told her people. She led them up to level 2 to the main entrance they had used during the battle. At the door, Monty gave the Mount Weather data to Bellamy with instructions to get them to Raven and Jackson, so he could donate bone marrow.

Once the tree people and sky people had disappeared from view, Clarke, Lexa and Monty made their way back into Mount Weather. As the hours and days went by, more and more sky people volunteered and more and more reapers were captured, until all the mountain men were cured of radiation and all the reapers had been rehabilitated. Clarke and Lexa went into the mountain every morning and left every night, making sure they were there for their people. Every night the sky people would return home to Camp Jaha and the tree people would reunite with their villages.


	4. Tattoo's, Fight Training & Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa teaches Clarke how to fight and finally shows her, her tattoo's. Plus karaoke and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The 100 nor Please Don’t Say You Love Me - Gabrielle Aplin  
> A/N: If you want to see the tattoo designs go here: battlecoupleclexa.tumblr.com/post/114540382462/these-are-the-tattoo-designs-except-the-first-one
> 
> Translations:  
> Trikru gonas – Tree people warriors  
> Gon we, Ai na tich Klark op - Leave, I will teach Clarke  
> Em don hands odon yu op – He had his hands all over you  
> Ai wich osir keryon ste teina en Ai get yu wich em in – I believe our souls are entwined and I know you believe it  
> Heda – Commander  
> Trigedakru – Person of the trees  
> Hodnes laik kwelness – Love is weakness  
> Pauna – Gorilla

Once the Mountain Men were cured they left their base inside Mount Weather and built a village on top of the Mountain. Dante had made sure to get all of their supplies and equipment out of the base before sealing it off, intending it to stay closed for ever. He had even asked the sky and tree people to help them build the village but they refused. Instead they went to their homes.

A couple of hours after the sky people returned to Camp Jaha, Clarke was out in the campsite going over building plans with Raven and Kane, when there was a commotion at the gate. Clarke walked over to the crowd and saw Lexa leading a long group of people towards it. “Open the gate” Clarke ordered the guard. The large metal gate opened just as Lexa got to it and paused in her path. “What are you doing here?” Clarke asked her, curious as to why she had turned up unannounced and with her warriors.

“I thought it would be a good idea to teach your people how to fight” Lexa answered.

“I’m not sure my people will want to. They saw how brutal your people were when they were demonstrating last time” Clarke reminded. Lexa knew how her people usually trained and had been informed last time of that.

“I’ve instructed my people to take it easy on yours, so you don’t have to worry” Lexa replied with a smirk. Clarke walked away from the gate and motioned for the tree people to follow her. They gathered to the left of the campsite while the sky people gathered to the right of the campsite. Clarke and Lexa stood at the front of the crowd.

“The commander and these trikru gonas are here to teach us how to fight” Clarke announced, which had the crowd murmuring to each other. “I know last time didn’t work out so well, but the commander has promised that no one will be injured and if you don’t wish to learn you don’t have to. However if we were attacked by anyone in the future it would be useful to be able to defend ourselves. If you want to take part, put your name down on the sheet of paper Monty will bring around and we will match you with a tree person of similar height and weight.”

Clarke waited for Monty to go around to everyone, collecting names and pass the paper to her. When he had, she and Lexa went inside Ark Station to the war room, which used to be the council room, and went through the list of people. Using their medical data Clarke had gotten from the med bay, they were eventually able to match sky people with a tree person sparring partner. They went back outside where the people were now either talking amongst themselves, waiting to be paired off, Lincoln offered to train Clarke and she accepted.

They moved to an open space and faced each other. Lexa who had been watching her people, making sure they weren’t being too rough, paused in her rounds to watch Clarke and Lincoln. “Let’s see your fighting stance” Lincoln said. Clarke got into a rough estimate of a fighting stance. “That’s not good enough” Lincoln said moving behind her and turning her shoulders more sideways. As soon as Lincoln touched Clarke’s shoulders, Lexa scowled at him and stormed over to them, surprising them with her presence.

“Gon we, Ai na tich Klark op!” Lexa demanded, her voice hard, eyes cold. Lincoln walked away from them silently.

“What did you send him away for?” Clarke questioned.

“Em don ands odon yu op” Lexa growled, glaring at Lincoln still. Her clenched hands were shaking at her sides, her jaw clenched tight. Clarke stepped directly in front of Lexa and gently turned her face to look at her.

Clarke lightly rested her forehead against Lexa’s and whispered, “Ai wich osir keryon ste teina en Ai get yu wich em in” Looking into Lexa’s eyes. Lexa nodded unable to say anything passed the lump in her throat. “There’s no need to be jealous. Even though we’re not together right now, it doesn’t mean we won’t ever be…Now teach me how to fight Heda”. Lexa pulled away after a moment and moved to stand directly behind Clarke, close enough to be barely touching.

“You want to stand so you’re facing your opponent at an angle. Your right shoulder, your off-hand, towards your opponent. Your left leg should be pointing in front of your body and your right leg should be pointing to your side, towards your opponent. Keep your knees bent at about a 45° angle and your arms up in front of you, elbows in. Your fists should be clenched with your thumb over your fingers, keep them in front of your chest so you can easily block or throw a punch. You need to face your opponent head on and keep your eyes on them. If you get distracted you could lose” Lexa instructed her, making sure she got the position right and moving her slightly if she didn’t.

Lexa walked in front of Clarke and got into her fighting stance. “Let’s see what you have. Punch me as hard as you can” Lexa told her. Clarke punched Lexa, but was easily blocked. She threw several more punches which Lexa easily blocked as well, but Clarke’s punches improved. “Ok now I’m going to punch you and I want you to block them, using your fore arms, like I just did”. Clarke followed Lexa’s instructions and blocked most of Lexa’s punches, the ones that landed, Lexa made sure not to hurt her. After Lexa had taught her how to kick without losing balance or injuring herself, they practised different types of moves until she got them perfect. Then they put them together in a fighting sequence, which they also practised.

It had been four hours, but Clarke wasn’t ready to stop yet. “Teach me how to flip someone over my shoulder” Clarke requested, still panting from just finishing the last fighting sequence. Lexa didn’t respond to her, her eyes were glazed over and she seemed unaware of her surroundings. “What are you looking at?” Clarke followed Lexa’s line of sight and realised she was distracted by her cleavage. Clarke rolled her eyes and clicked her fingers in front of Lexa’s face to snap her out of it. “Stop staring!”

“Sorry” Lexa apologised blushing.

“I need you to focus” Clarke reminded.

“Let’s take a five minute break, I need to recompose myself” Lexa mumbled before walking away and getting a drink of water, then pouring the rest of the cold water over herself to cool off. As Lexa walked away Clarke sat on the floor to rest and watched Lexa. She watched as the water ran over Lexa’s skin, down her neck and into her cleavage, her mouth going dry. Lexa walked back to Clarke and called Octavia over to them.

“What do you want heda?” Octavia asked, slightly irritated. She hadn’t quite forgiven them yet for the missile.

“I need to demonstrate a shoulder flip for Clarke” Lexa answered. Octavia sighed and took her sword off her back, dropping it on the floor. Clarke stood about four feet away, to the right of them so she could see the move properly. Lexa moved in front of Octavia and Octavia wrapped her arm around Lexa’s neck with her dagger to her throat. “If someone ever grabs you from behind like this, you want to use their weight to flip them over your shoulder like this.” Lexa flipped Octavia over her shoulder easily; Octavia landed with a heavy thump. Octavia got up and walked off, sheathing her dagger. Lexa walked behind Clarke and wrapped her arm around Clarke’s neck, like Octavia had done to her but without the dagger. Clarke grabbed her arm and tried to flip her over her shoulder, but was unsuccessful.

“I can’t do it” Clarke said, annoyed at herself.

“You can do it. Try again. Grab my upper arm with your right hand, put your left shoulder directly under mine, bend over and push your hips up into mine as you pull me over your shoulder and onto the floor. Once you can flip your opponent over, you want to knock them unconscious or kill them.” Lexa instructed. Clarke tried again doing the instructions, one step at a time but once again failed. “Try again but faster”.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you” Clarke accused, looking at Lexa over her shoulder.

“I’m focussed on teaching you” Lexa replied.

“You didn’t deny it” Clarke teased, with a smug smirk.

“Just flip me” Lexa said, rolling her eyes. Clarke did as Lexa had instructed again, this time without pausing in between steps and managed to flip Lexa onto the floor. As soon as Lexa hit the floor, Clarke sat on her thighs and pinned her arms by her head. When Lexa realised the position they were in she became flustered and her face turned bright red. “Let me up”.

“No” Clarke argued, smirking.

“I’m the commander, now let me up” Lexa protested.

“I don’t care that you’re the commander. I’m not going to let you up unless you beg” Clarke told her. Lexa used her superior strength to switch their positions. “I forgot you’re stronger than me”. Clarke pouted. Lexa was the one smirking now.

“Not so fun now is it” Lexa questioned.

“No. Let me up Lexa” Clarke requested. Lexa sighed, rolled her eyes and helped Clarke to her feet. “Ok, training session is over” Clarke announced to her people. The sky and tree people stopped practise fighting. The tree people headed towards the gate, ready to leave, including Lexa. “Wait, Lexa!”

“Yeah?” Lexa asked, turning to face her.

“We’re going to have a party, why don’t you and your people join us?” Clarke invited. Indra who was near them, overheard and walked over to them.

“Heda, I think a party would be good for the alliance” Indra approved.

“Ok well, then I guess we will” Lexa accepted. “Indra, let our people know”. Indra walked off to talk to the tree people, most of them stayed, however some of them left.

A couple hours later Clarke and her friends, including Lexa, were sitting around a camp fire eating food, drinking moonshine and talking amongst themselves. Other people were eating, drinking, and dancing the night away. Monty had managed to use a laptop to play music with Raven’s help. She had built a pair of speakers to play music through, making the party livelier. Jasper had made more moonshine for the party and people were drinking it heartily.

A short while after Clarke and Lexa had finished eating, long enough for their food to settle, Clarke pulled Lexa to her feet and lead her to the middle of camp where a crowd of people were dancing. They danced together to the beat of the pop music, Lexa’s movements were stiff as she tried to copy Clarke. They danced for several songs before getting out of breath and grabbing another drink each. When they had the drinks in hand, they went inside Alpha Station to find somewhere quiet to talk and ended up in the war room. They started talking about anything and everything that came to mind.

“Will you show me your tattoos?” Clarke requested, when there was a break in conversation. Lexa took off her long coat to reveal a tattoo on her left arm of four right angle shapes with a spiral pattern inside them. “What’s the story behind it?” Clarke asked.

“When a trigedakru becomes a young adult at 14 years, they get a tattoo to mark the occasion and this is what I designed for it. It was a good day. I celebrated with friends and family, got my first tattoo, had just come back from my first hunting trip successful and I lived a normal life, before I knew I was the commander.” Lexa answered.

“You become an adult at 14?” Clarke questioned.

“Yeah what age do become an adult?” Lexa asked.

“18, I became an adult when I was trying to keep my people alive from your people” Clarke answered.

Lexa pulled up her left trouser leg to show her second tattoo of criss-crossed curly lines that looked a bit like a shield on her shin. “I got this one when I became commander, it represents me being the protector of my people” Lexa explained.

Lexa swiftly pulled her tank top over her head, with her back to Clarke, to show the tattoo on her right shoulder blade. It looked like a crescent moon, made up of square lines, but was partially hidden by her bra. “I got this one after the war with the Azgeda and killing their queen. It is the symbol that was on their banners.”

Lexa pulled down the top of her trousers, so Clarke could see the tattoo on her right hip. It looked like a butterfly and was about 2 inches big. “I got this one when I met Costia, we met in a butterfly field when we were 14, about 6 months after my birthday.”

Lexa pointed to her ribs on her right side. It looked like a shadowy heart with spikes on the outside, a lightning bolt on the bottom and a curved criss-cross pattern in the heart. “I got this one the day after I received Costia’s decapitated head. It represents my heart going hard after losing her and realising hodnes laik kwelness”.

Lexa walked closer to Clarke for the last one, showing her, her left wrist. The tattoo looked like several stars connected by tree branches, traveling down her wrist. “This last one is really special to me. I got this the day after being almost killed by a pauna. I designed the stars because they remind me of you”.

“You got a tattoo about me?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, it was a good day when we weren’t fearing for our lives and I think it helped to bring us closer” Lexa answered. “That’s when I realised I could trust you”

“What about what you said in the tent? That you couldn’t trust me, that Octavia wasn’t a threat” Clarke questioned.

“It’s not that I couldn’t trust you…I felt like I couldn’t trust my judgement because of my feelings for you, I had to make sure I was listening to my head and not my heart, that I was doing the right thing for my people” Lexa replied. Clarke leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips until Lexa pulled away. “Maybe we should return to the party”. Lexa put her top and coat back on and they left Alpha Station. When they got back outside, Bellamy was singing into a microphone to backing music and reading the lyrics on the laptop. Clarke led Lexa over to Raven, holding her hand.

“What’s going on? Where did that microphone come from?” Clarke asked.

“We’re doing karaoke and I made it” Raven answered like it was obvious. Clarke and Lexa sat down next to Raven and Wick and watched Bellamy sing. “You should go up there and sing!”

“What would I sing though?” Clarke wondered.

“You can look through the list of songs on the laptop and see what one sounds good” Raven informed her.

“I think I will” Clarke replied as Bellamy finished his song.

Monty took the microphone from Bellamy and asked, “Who’s next?” Raven pointed to Clarke above her head and pushed her up out of her seat. Clarke walked over to the laptop and had a look at the song list. She found a song with a title that she thought best fit how she was feeling, told Monty to play that one and took the microphone to start singing.

Summer comes, winter fades  
Here we are just the same  
Don't need pressure, don't need change  
Let's not give the game away

Lexa was pleased to find out that Clarke had an amazing singing voice and it brought a smile to her face.

There used to be an empty space  
A photograph without a face  
But with your presence, and your grace  
Everything falls into place

Just please don't say you love me  
'Cause I might not say it back  
Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that  
There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at  
Just please don't say you love me  
'Cause I might not say it back

As Lexa listened to the lyrics, her smile faded from her face and she stood up from her chair, intending to leave, when Raven shoved her back down in her seat. “Just listen, she obviously wants you to hear this and talk to her after” Raven whispered in her ear.

Heavy words are hard to take  
Under pressure precious things can break  
And how we feel is hard to fake  
So let's not give the game away

Just please don't say you love me  
'Cause I might not say it back  
Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that  
There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at  
Just please don't say you love me  
'Cause I might not say it back

And fools rush in  
And I've been the fool before  
This time I'm gonna slow it down  
'Cause I think this could be more  
The thing I'm looking for

Just please don't say you love me  
'Cause I might not say it back  
Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that  
There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at  
Just please don't say you love me  
'Cause I might not say it back

Please don't say you love me  
'Cause I might not say it back  
Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that  
There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at  
Just please don't say you love me  
'Cause I might not say it back

Just please don't say you love me  
'Cause I might not say it back

When she had finished singing, Clarke walked over to Lexa and led her to a secluded area of the campsite. “What did you think of the song?” Clarke asked.

“I’m not sure. I don’t know what you mean by it, does it mean you don’t like me?” Lexa asked.

“Well, with Finn we slept together before we talked about having feelings for each other and then Raven came down from the Ark and I found out her and Finn were together and then the whole thing with him and the people of Tondisi…anyway it didn’t go too well and ended even worse. I don’t want anything to go wrong with us, especially if we entered a relationship too soon. I did have feelings for him and I’m still grieving him so, I’m not quite ready for a relationship, but I’m getting there.” Clarke answered her. “And even though I’m not ready for a relationship or ready to admit my feelings for you outright, my heart skips a beat when you look at me with your heart eyes”.

“Heart eyes?” Lexa questioned confused.

“Yeah, the way you look at me with affection in your eyes” Clarke explained.

“Oh…Can I kiss you?” Lexa requested.

“Please do” Clarke responded. Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke with all the love and emotions she couldn’t express verbally. They didn’t care if anyone saw.


	5. May We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sun Warriors cause all kinds of problems. Can Clarke and Lexa get through it together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chek gon cines skaikru au – Look for signs of sky people  
> Ai hon klof op – I found cloth  
> Skrish – Shit  
> Skai prisa – Sky princess  
> Ai na hod gon em-de op – I will wait for her there  
> No hodnes laik kwelnes – No love is weakness  
> Hodnes laik uf – Love is strength

The next day Clarke was pacing in the med bay. A group of people who had gone to try and find more Ark survivors that morning, hadn't returned yet and they were two hours late. "I'm sure they're fine" Jackson told her.

“You don't know that, there are many dangers out there!" Clarke argued. "I'm gathering people to look for them with me." Clarke left Alpha Station and used the new microphone to call people to the campsite. She waited as people left their stations and gathered around.

Once they had and were silent, she announced, “As you're all probably aware, the group that left this morning to find more Ark survivors have not returned. They should have been back over two hours ago. I need volunteers to go with me and look for them."

Five people volunteered; they gathered equipment that could come in handy. First aid kits, rope, a map and a gun each. Then they waited at the gate for Clarke. Clarke went to the radio while the five volunteers collected their equipment and contacted Lexa on the radio she had given her the night before after the party.

"Lexa?"

"Clarke?"

"Yeah, I have some people missing, including my mom. Have you heard anything? Could you ask if anyone has seen anything?"

"I haven't heard anything and it's not in the morning report, but I'll ask Indra, she keeps the reports. One moment."

Clarke waited 15 minutes before she heard any news. "Clarke, I talked to Indra and she didn't know anything, so we gathered the hunters from this morning and I have some bad news. One of them saw a Sun Warrior in our forest. They didn't think it was important, so they didn't say anything. They possibly took your people but Tristan didn't see them. If you tell me where they were, I can help you look."

"They were heading to a fallen Ark station about 20 miles west of the zoo."

"I'll see you there"

Clarke met the volunteers at the gate and they set off in the direction of the zoo. They travelled on foot for 7 hours and made it to the Ark location just before dusk. When they got there, no one else was around. They started searching for signs that their people had been there. While looking, in a bush, Clarke found her mom's back pack. "This back pack is my mom's. That means they were here. Look for clues as to what might have happened here." Clarke told her people. As she finished speaking, they heard the sound of hoof beats and raised their guns in the direction of the sound.

Lexa rode into sight on her horse, followed by five tree people. "Chek gon cines skaikru au!" Lexa commanded her warriors as she dismounted her horse and walked over to Clarke. "We'll find your mom". Lexa placed a reassuring hand on Clarke's shoulder and gave her a small smile. After a few seconds, they turned back to the task at hand, until half an hour later, when a tree person shouted from the other side of the wreckage.

"Heda! Heda! Ai hon klof op!" She shouted. Clarke and Lexa rushed to the other side and she gave the cloth to Lexa. Lexa examined the small ripped piece of cloth, turning it over in her hands.

She saw a symbol on it and muttered, "skrish".

"What is it?" Clarke questioned, recognizing the swear word as it was one of the first words Octavia had taught her, before she had even met Lexa.

"It's the symbol of the Sun Warriors, they've taken your people" Lexa informed her.

"Who are they?" Clarke asked as Lexa mounted her horse.

"Come to Tondisi and I'll give you all the information you need. My people will take yours back to Camp Jaha." Lexa evaided, holding her arm out for Clarke. Clarke took hold of Lexa's bicep and climbed on the back of the horse with Lexa's help.

"The tree people will take you back to camp" Clarke instructed her people. "Tell everyone we know where our people are and we're going to get them back." Lexa spurred her horse forward into a canter and arrived at Tondisi 3 hours later. They dismounted inside the gate and Lexa handed the reins to the stable boy. They made their way into the rebuilt war room, Indra joining them on the way.

"Did you find them?" Indra asked.

"No. Sun Warriors took them" Clarke answered.

"Skrish" Indra whispered to herself. Lexa searched through the scrolls on the war table, looking for the one she needed. She unrolled one flat on the table.

"This is us here," Lexa told Clarke, pointing to Tondisi on the map. "This is where the Sun Warriors live, the City of Light."

"The City of Light?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah" Lexa answered.

“That's where Jaha went" Clarke told her to a look of confusion. "The man you used to send a message to us. He went to find the City of Light with Murphy and ten other people. Only six returned, do you know if they made it?"

"Oh, I received reports a few days ago about some sky people traveling through the dead zone. They met a nomad called Emori and were diverted. They didn't make it to the City of Light, I don't know where they are." Lexa informed her.

"So the Sun Warriors have taken my people there?" Clarke asked, changing the subject. "Why?"

"Yeah, that's most likely. I'm not sure why exactly but the legends about the city being a paradise where everyone is welcome are false. Everyone is 'welcome' there but they're enslaved and made to work for the citizens or tortured for entertainment until they die. The name is because they worship the sun and think it's a god. That place is beyond aweful and my people would never set foot there. It's too dangerous. It is everyone's worst nightmare. You do not want to go there, no matter the reason" Lexa explained.

"I have to. They have my people and my mom" Clarke told her. "Will you help me get my people back?" Lexa motioned for Indra to leave them with her head. Once Indra had exited the building, Lexa moved around to the opposite side of the war table to Clarke.

"I can't do that Clarke" Lexa hesitated before speaking.

"Why not?" Clarke questioned angrily.

"They're not my people" Lexa stated. "I won't risk the lives of my people for this. But I will help. You can use my map and you and your people can borrow our horses. We'll give you all swords too."

"My people don't know how to sword fight" Clarke said.

"They know the basics, my people taught them. Didn't you notice when we were training?" Lexa asked.

"No, I was a little busy..." Clarke answered, walking around the table towards Lexa. "Wait, so you're really not going to help us?"

"No, we're really not" Lexa confirmed.

"Next time you need our help, don't even bother asking!" Clarke warned, shoving Lexa by her shoulders and storming out of the war room. She walked to the stables, Lexa following after her.

"Clarke, I'm..." Lexa tried to apologize.

"No don't!" Clarke interrupted, still angry.

"Here's the map with the location of the City of Light" Lexa said, handing the scroll over to Clarke. "Take Anya's horse to return to Camp Jaha. I will send my people to your camp at sunrise with horses so you can get your people back quicker." Clarke went into Shadowheart's stall, mounted her and left the stables. As she walked Shadowheart outside, Lexa blocked her path. “Are you going to stay mad at me?"

"I don't know, are you going to stay hidden behind your walls like a coward?" Clarke questioned.

"Yes" Lexa replied, rolling her eyes.

"Then yeah I am" Clarke answered. "Goodbye Commander". She said the word commander like it left a bad taste in her mouth. She guided the horse around her, rode out of Tondisi and back to Camp Jaha, passing the tree people, who had returned her people on the way.

The next morning as the sun was rising, forty tree people were on horses outside the gate to Camp Jaha. David Miller opened the gate on Clarke's order. The tree people walked the horses inside the campsite, led by Tristan. Tristan walked to Clarke and bowed his head to her. “Heda wished me to convey a message” Tristan told her.

“What is it?” Clarke asked.

“She reminds you to be careful and hopes you return safely” Tristan answered.

“Tell the commander, if she really wanted me to be safe, she would have come with us” Clarke spat. Tristan bowed his head again to Clarke, handed over her sword and led his people away from Camp Jaha. A short while later, once the sky people who were going with Clarke had their tents and equipment packed, with their swords tied to their hips, they mounted their horses and left Camp Jaha. Clarke was at the front of the procession, leading her people to the Dead Zone.

After traveling in the Dead Zone for a while, they came to a stop next to a big hill. Clarke sent a scout ahead and she told her there was a camp of tents on the other side. On the banners around the camp, was the same sun symbol Clarke had described to her people. Clarke and David climbed the hill, staying close to the ground for cover. He passed his binoculars to Clarke. Clarke used the binoculars to check out their camp. There were four tents, 2 horses and 8 guards posted at North, North East, East, South East, South, South West, West and North West around the camp in a circle. Zooming in on one of the tents, Clarke could see through the large entrance of the tent furthest from them and see her mom chained up and beaten.

“My mom is in the tent furthest from us. The others are probably there too. It looks like they’ve been interrogated for information on us and they’re chained up” Clarke told her people, once she and David had descended the hill. “Are you ready?” she asked David.

“Yes, I’ve got to get my son back.” Major David Miller answered.

“I need groups of ten at North, West and East. We’ll surround the camp and attack from all sides. Miller you lead north team. Jordan you lead east team. Sinclair you lead west team. I’ll lead south team. Make sure the guards don’t see you. When you’re in position, snipers you take out the guards but not before everyone is in place understood? Once the guards are dead, advance on the camp, shooting all on sight. Clear the tents as you get to them. The guns are for long range only, preserve as many bullets as possible. Use your swords for short range.” Clarke ordered her people.

“Yes Ma’am!” Her people replied. They tied up their horses to the nearby tree and set off to their given locations, nine people staying with Clarke.

Clarke led her team to the top of the sand hill, keeping low to the ground. Clarke used the binoculars to watch out for the other teams; as soon as they were in position the snipers killed the guards with singular shots to the head. Each team killed two guards, then moved closer to the camp, staying as close to the ground as possible to try and avoid the incoming arrows. Clarke led her team down the hill and towards the closest tent, shooting at any enemy she saw. She was surrounded by the sounds of gunfire, pain as arrows and bullets found their mark and bodies dropping to the floor.

They neared the south tent and entered it, killing all but one sun warrior. The last one in that tent, was knocked unconscious from a gun butt to the head. Clarke tied his hands and feet with rope, then to a wooden pole and ordered one of her soldiers to guard him. Clarke led her team back out of the tent and towards the next one, where the west team were fighting the sun warriors inside. She joined the fight and just as the last enemy inside was killed, an arrow pierced her side. She fell to the floor with a cry of pain, hand clutching her side.

“Clarke!” Sinclair yelled, falling to his knees at her side. “We need to get you out of here!”

“No, I’ll be fine. Take your team to the north tent. Make sure our people are freed. I’ll take my team to the east tent and make sure there are no enemy survivors.” Clarke ordered. Sinclair helped Clarke to her feet, then they left the tent. Sinclair led his team north while Clarke led her team to the east tent. By the time they got there, all the sun warriors in the east tent were dead. They quickly moved onto the last tent; the prisoners had been freed so Clarke rushed to her mom and hugged her. Abby had a black eye, a bruised jaw, a fractured nose and a broken arm. “Are you ok? Is everyone ok?” Clarke asked.

“I’m fine but you’re not you have an arrow in your side!” Abby answered.

“It’ll be fine once I get back to Camp Jaha. It missed my organs” Clarke stated.

“Some of the others are seriously wounded and if we don’t help them soon, they’ll die” Abby told her. “Clarke…Monroe is dead”. Clarke looked around the tent and saw Monroe lying lifelessly on the floor. She stumbled over to her and fell to her knees, the grief evident on her face.

“This shouldn’t have happened. I didn’t want anyone else to die” Clarke said, monotone. Octavia placed her hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

“This isn’t your fault” She told her. Raven walked over and draped a sheet of tarp over Monroe’s body. It had evidently been cut from the side of the tent.

“Wrap her up, we’ll take her body back to her parents so they can bury her” Clarke told anyone who would listen, still staring at Monroe’s lifeless form. She barely noticed Raven and Bellamy holding Monroe, while Jasper and Monty wrapped the tarp around her. The four of them carried Monroe outside and towards the horses. Clarke snapped out of her daze and took in her surroundings. Harper and Fox were huddled in a corner crying. Wick and Miller were doing what they could to patch up wounds of the people who had been captives. Abby was helping Kane to walk as they slowly made their way out of the tent.

“Octavia, go get some of our people to carry the seriously wounded to the horses” Clarke requested. Octavia left to do just that and Clarke stood up to address the remaining people in the tent. “If you can walk, make your way south of here. Just beyond the hill is a tree, where we have a herd of horses. Go there, we will join you as soon as possible.” Clarke left the north tent and made her way back to the south tent. Before she made it to the tent, Kane blocked her path, surprisingly without Abby. “Get out of my way Kane!” Clarke ordered.

“You need to take a moment to calm down” Kane insisted.

“No, you’re not going to stop me this time. You can barely even walk” Clarke argued and stepped around Kane, walking into the tent.

She drew her dagger from the sheath on her waist and held it to their prisoner’s throat. “Why did you kidnap my people?” Clarke questioned. She waited for two minutes for a response, before dragging a long line across his cheek with her dagger, making it bleed. “Answer me! You’re a warrior so I know you speak English!” She sliced his chest deeply, when he didn’t say anything. “If you don’t answer I’ll kill you!” When he kept quiet, she stabbed him in the thigh, the blade going through his muscle to the other side. The man let out a grunt of pain but nothing else. “I will get answers!” Clarke promised and punctuated it with a gash to his upper arm. The sun warrior was slowly growing weak from the pain and blood loss; each of his wounds were dripping blood and he slumped against the wooden pole he was tied to. “I am friends with the great Heda of the 12 clans and if you do not answer me, we…will…attack…your…city…for…your…crimes!” Clarke threatened, punctuating the last few words with more cuts across his body.

“OK! I’ll tell you” The sun warrior conceded. “Don’t attack my city please!” Clarke wiped the blood from her blade and sheathed it.

“Why did you kidnap my people? Why did you injure them? Clarke interrogated him.

“We were a small group within the City of Light that saw you sky people as a threat. We were going to take your people back to my city. We interrogated them first so we would have proof that you’re a danger to us, but they wouldn’t say anything. You attacked us while we were still trying to get information from your people” The man explained.

“Why did you give up when I threatened your city? How many were you? Are there more in the city?” Clarke questioned.

“My leader has no knowledge of our actions. My people are innocent including my wife and daughter. There are no more of us working against you, you killed us all” The man informed her.

“What would you do if I let you go?” Clarke asked.

“Nothing I swear! I’ll tell anyone who asks that nomads attacked us and did this to me. Please spare me!” The sun warrior answered, pleading for his life. Clarke considered her options, she really didn’t want another death on her hands.

“I will release you. But, if you or your people attack us in retaliation, I will hold you responsible. I will make you watch as I kill your wife and child and then kill you” Clarke threatened. Her threats were empty, as she had no intention of doing those things, but effective none the less.

“Thank you Skai Prisa! You will not regret your mercy!” The man thanked.

“See to this man’s wounds and release him” Clarke ordered the guard. She left the tent and addressed her people, who had gathered in the middle of the camp. “We have rescued our people and the sun warriors are no longer a threat! Let’s go home”. Clarke led her people back to the herd of forty horses. She climbed on her horse and her soldiers climbed on theirs. Clarke helped Abby onto her horse behind her and the twenty prisoners got on the backs of the soldiers horses. Monroe was put over one of the horses to be taken home. They traveled back to Camp Jaha, Clarke leading the procession.

When they made it back to Camp Jaha late that night, Clarke found Lexa waiting for her outside of the gate. Clarke dismounted and walked inside the gate, ignoring Lexa. Her people and Lexa followed her inside the campsite. Jackson and the other doctors got to work healing the injured. Clarke inspected Abby’s arm and splintered it, then cleaned her other wounds, including pushing her nose back in place. Jackson removed the arrow from her side, cleaned and bandaged it. When that was done, she helped Jackson and the other doctors when she could. All the while Lexa followed her around like a lost puppy, trying to apologize. Clarke ignored her until she couldn’t stand having Lexa staring at her.

Clarke led Lexa to the war room, not wanting to be in the small space of her room with Lexa, but also wanting privacy. They sat down on opposite sides of the round war table. “Say what you have to say and be quick about it” Clarke told Lexa. Lexa took a deep breath and began her explanation.

“Clarke I am sorry I couldn’t help you get your people back, but the duty to protect my people must always come first. That is my burden as commander. I really wanted to follow my heart and help you but if I had, my people may have killed me for being weak. That’s not the point, the point is, I’m sorry and I wanted to let you know even if you don’t forgive me” Lexa apologized.

“I understand the heavy burden of the crown” Clarke empathized. “I don’t forgive you but I’m not angry anymore” Clarke told her. Lexa gave her a small hesitant, but hopeful smile before Clarke got up to talk to her people and Lexa left to return to Tondisi.

Mid-morning the next day, Clarke rode Shadowheart to Tondisi and put her in the stable, before heading towards Lexa’s house. On her way there, Indra stopped her. “Heda is not in her home, she is out hunting” Indra informed her.

“Ai na hod gon em-de op” Clarke told her, practicing her Trigedasleng. Indra bowed her head to Clarke and left her. Clarke walked inside Lexa’s house and looked at Lexa’s things, curiosity getting the better of her. She found a small leather book that looked similar to Lincoln’s on the table and sat down to snoop through it. There were rough sketches of animals covering the first several pages. After the animals was a sketch of her. She couldn’t help but notice Lexa had paid more attention to detail on her drawing and it was a better quality than the animals. Clarke continued through the book skimming over the words, until she came across a page with a song on it.

I haven’t slept at night  
I should have stayed to fight  
Stayed with you.  
I know you’re not the enemy  
You seen the good that’s left in me  
I should have stayed with you

You said we deserve better than this  
I guess we do  
But how can the leader of the ground  
Love the leader of the sky crew

So may we meet again  
When I can trust my heart and not my brain  
Be safe and rescue your friends  
And maybe we can meet again

So if you go to the Capitol  
Maybe we can forget it all  
And you’ll stay with me  
We won’t have to be warriors  
We can let down our barriers  
And you can stay with me

You said we deserve better than this  
I guess we do  
But how can the leader of the ground  
Love the leader of the sky crew

So may we meet again  
When I can trust my heart and not my brain  
Be safe and rescue your friends  
And may we meet again  
May we meet again

As she read the song, Lexa walked through the open door. When she had read it, she put the book down on the table and Lexa asked, “What are you doing going through my journal?” Clarke snapped her head up at the question, she hadn’t realized Lexa was there.

“I’m sorry. I saw it and got curious. That song is really good” Clarke apologized. Lexa closed the door, moved further into the room and sat down at the table with Clarke.

“I wrote it when you left for the City of Light” Lexa admitted.

“You can trust your heart. Love can be strength if you let it” Clarke told her, placing her hand on Lexa’s arm.

“No hodnes laik kwelnes” Lexa argued.

“Hodnes laik uf” Clarke countered. Lexa looked at her surprised, she hadn’t expected Clarke to understand her.

Lexa sighed and said, “Maybe I’ll believe that one day”.

“I’ll accept that for now” Clarke told her.

“Good” Lexa muttered.

“Teach me more Trigedasleng” Clarke requested. Lexa’s eyes lit up at the opportunity and gave Clarke a bright smile before starting with the basics.


	6. Art, Wedding, Cheating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are happy until they hit a hiccup in their relationship. Plus a wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you notice the reference hidden in this chapter
> 
> Osir hir dison tei gon glong disha kru hodnes op – We’re here this day to join these people in love  
> Linkon, Okteivia kom change – Licoln, Octavia the exchange  
> Gon shil yu op – To protect you  
> Gon kep yu klir en yuj – To keep you safe and strong  
> Gon kep yu ferles – To keep you fearless  
> Yu bilaik houmon – You are spouses

“What happened when you rescued your people?” Lexa asked gently. They were lying on Lexa’s bed of furs, a few hours after the Trigedasleng lesson, and Lexa could tell Clarke was upset about something.

“We went to the Dead Zone and found the Sun Warriors there. We rescued our people and came home” Clarke answered shrugging.

“I know something is bothering you Clarke. I won’t think any less of you for this and I won’t think you’re weak” Lexa reassured her, “Talk to me…I’m here for you”. Clarke let out a long exhausted sigh before opening up to Lexa. Clarke was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling, not wanting to look at Lexa.

“I led my people to rescue my people. We found the Sun Warriors campsite and attacked. We killed all but one. There must have been at least fifty people and there was only one survivor. They had beaten and tortured all twenty of my people. Some were injured, some were seriously wounded…and…Monroe, the girl who had got Mount Weather’s door open and my friend, was dead. She had died before we got there. We were too late to save her and she died from a slit throat. She was my friend…and I couldn’t save her. The single Sun Warrior that we had taken prisoner, eventually told us they kidnapped them out of fear of us. They wanted to protect their people from us. They didn’t get any information from my people. I tortured him so much, he was close to death. We let him go after” Clarke recalled.

As she was telling Lexa about the events of the previous day, she had started sobbing. Lexa pulled Clarke into her embrace and lay Clarke’s head on her chest. She rubbed her back in slow circles until she had calmed down some and her tears slowed from a waterfall to a stream. “I’m sorry you had to do those things and I’m sorry you lost your friend. But doing what you had to in battle because the enemy forced your hand, does not make you a bad person and Monroe’s death was not your fault, but theirs. The Sun Warriors should not have kidnapped your people and that man should have answered your questions. You are not a bad person. You are not evil. You are Clarke Griffin, daughter of Abby Griffin, a brave, strong, beautiful inside and out, young woman with the weight of an entire people of her shoulders and is doing the best she can to protect them and her best is enough” Lexa comforted, still stroking her back and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Get some rest, I won’t leave you”. Clarke fell asleep a few minutes later, while listening to Lexa’s steady, even breathing.

When Clarke woke up several hours later, she found the bed empty and looking around, she couldn’t see Lexa anywhere. “Lexa?” Clarke called as she got up off the bed. She walked towards the entrance and got half way towards the door before it opened and Lexa walked in.

She was wearing a fake moustache and beard with her hair up on her head to look like a man. However the moustache and beard didn’t match her hair colour, looking closer Clarke could see they looked like bear fur and she looked at Lexa like she was out of her mind. “Lexa what are you doing?” Clarke asked, trying to wrap her head around what she was seeing.

“I’m not Lexa. My name is Zormon and I have come a long way to ask the leader of the Sky People a favour” Lexa answered. Clarke raised an eyebrow at her.

“What favour might that be?” Clarke questioned.

“Clarke of the Sky People, will you grant me favour of a dance?” Lexa requested, bowing at the waist and holding out her hand to Clarke. Clarke placed her hand in Lexa’s and Lexa pulled Clarke to her before moving away and skipping around the room and flailing her arms. Clarke watched her and couldn’t help but laugh at her antics.

“Lexa, what are you doing?” Clarke asked, still laughing.

“Dancing” Lexa answered, without stopping.

“Lexa” Clarke called, trying to get her attention. Lexa ignored her and continued prancing around the house. “Lexa” Clarke managed to catch her by the wrist as she was going past and pulled her to her. “Why are you doing this?” Clarke asked. She had stopped laughing, but had a wide grin on her face.

“I wanted to cheer you up” Lexa answered shrugging.

“Well thank you, you succeeded” Clarke thanked. She placed a gentle kiss on Lexa’s cheek and walked over to sit at the table. Lexa took off her moustache, beard and let her hair down, before going to the door and getting the large book and art supplies that she had left there. She placed them on the table in front of Clarke. Clarke gasped at the wide variety of art supplies. “Wow, were did you get these?”

“A neighbouring village makes them. I got them special for you” Lexa answered. “I thought you might like to do some drawing” Clarke looked through the window in front of her at the darkening sky.

“I think it’s too dark to draw outside” Clarke murmured, more to herself than to Lexa. “I could draw in here, but I’d need more light”. Lexa walked over to a box and retrieved several more candles. She placed them around the room and lit them with a flint. The room became a lot brighter, bright enough to draw easily.

“What will you draw?” Lexa asked, looking around the room.

“Let me draw you” Clarke requested.

“Why me?” Lexa questioned, surprised by the offer.

“I’d like to try and capture your beauty on paper”

“You think I’m beautiful?”

“Yeah”

“No one’s ever told me that before”

“What about Costia?”

“She gave me complements but she never complemented my looks” Lexa sat down on her bed.

“Maybe she thought you know how obviously gorgeous you are”

“I didn’t know. I never really thought about it before” Clarke dragged the table in front of the bed of furs and placed the chair so it was facing the bed. She lay out the art supplies around the sketch book for easy access and sat down. “How should I sit?”

“However is comfy” Lexa sat cross legged o the bed facing Clarke. Clarke started to draw Lexa, starting with her eyes, frequently looking up at Lexa to make sure she got the details right. Three hours later, she was too tired to continue, so they left it there, to be completed the next day and Clarke went to her tent for the night.

Six days later, at about 8pm, Octavia’s bachelorette party was in full swing. Clarke had set it all up, being Octavia’s Maid of Honour and was currently sitting around a wooden table, drinking and laughing about events on the Ark with Octavia, Raven, Harper and Fox. Lexa and Indra were there too but they were having their own quiet conversation. Bellamy, Jasper, Monty, Nathan, Ryder and Nyko were at Lincoln’s bachelor party. They talked, danced, drank and overall had a fun night. However they made sure not to get drunk.

The next day was Octavia’s big day. The union ceremony started at noon. It was held in Ton DC and everyone from the village and Camp Jaha were sitting in rows facing the altar. The ceremonial altar was set up at the front with the incenses lit. Lexa was standing in front of it, in her ceremonial clothes and bear skin cloak, as officiant. Lincoln was standing in front and to the right side of the altar, with Nyko, Ryder and Bellamy next to him. Clarke, Raven and Indra were standing on the opposite side. They were all in ceremonial tree people clothes too.

The drums started playing as Octavia walked down the aisle to stand beside Lincoln. “Osir hir dison tei gon glong disha kru hodnes op” Lexa announced loudly to the people. “Linkon, Okteivia kom chenge”. Lincoln and Octavia took off their boar skin cloaks and placed them on the other’s shoulders.

“Gon shil yu op” they said. They then exchanged their finest swords. “Gon kep yu klir en yuj” Finally they put each other’s war paint on, Octavia put Lincoln’s on him and Lincoln put Octavia’s on her. “Gon kep yu ferles”.

“Yu bilaik houmon” Lexa announced and Lincoln kissed Octavia soundly. They were ecstatic to finally be united.

After the wedding everyone got the village centre ready for the Unity Feast. Once the area had been set up with tables and chairs around the area, the cooks set up a feast for everyone. Lexa was sitting in her throne with Clarke next to her and their friends sat at the table with them. They ate and talked and laughed together. When they had all eaten, Octavia and Lincoln got up to have their first dance as a united couple. They did the traditional dance of the people of the trees. After the first dance everyone else joined in, including Lexa and Clarke who danced together to the drums of the village musicians.

As a slow song started, Lexa pulled Clarke to her and wrapped her arms around her waist as Clarke wrapped hers around Lexa’s neck. They looked into each other’s eyes and Clarke couldn’t help but smile. “You look so beautiful tonight” Lexa told her.

“Take me back to your hut” Clarke whispered in her ear. Lexa gulped audibly, she wasn’t sure what Clarke had in mind, but was anticipating whatever it was. She took Clarke’s hand in hers and led her away from the party. They made their way to Lexa’s hut, hand in hand. When they finally got there, Clarke pinned Lexa to the inside of the door and kissed Lexa passionately. Lexa pushed Clarke’s cloak off her shoulder’s as Clarke did the same to her. Clarke pulled away from Lexa and led her towards the bed.

She pushed Lexa down onto the furs and climbed on top of her. Clarke smirked at Lexa before trailing a path of kisses down her neck and sucking on her pulse point. Once she was sure she had left a mark, claiming Lexa as hers, she licked her way back up Lexa’s neck to her earlobe and sucked it into her mouth. Lexa trailed her hands down from her back to grab at her ass. Clarke left Lexa’s ear after teasing it and claimed Lexa’s lips with her own. She licked Lexa’s bottom lip asking entrance and purred when it was granted.

Clarke ran her tongue over every inch of Lexa’s mouth she could reach and tangled her tongue with Lexa’s in a dance that came naturally to them. Lexa moved her hand up to Clarke’s boob and teased her nipple through her bra, causing her to moan. Clarke had her hands in Lexa’s hair and gave it a light tug. As Lexa placed her hands on Clarke’s trousers button, Clarke pulled back and moved away from Lexa, leaving Lexa confused and, she wouldn’t admit it, hurt.

“I can’t” Clarke told her.

“I thought that’s what you wanted” Lexa replied.

“I don’t know what I wanted, but what I do know is…I can’t do this yet…I’m not ready” Clarke reminded.

Lexa sighed, she should have known Clarke would leave her frustrated. “Will you ever be ready?” she asked, disguising her hurt as anger.

“Yes” Clarke answered, turning to look at Lexa. “I like you, I really like you, believe me I do. But it hasn’t been that long since we met and less than that since Finn died. I’m still grieving him and everyone else I’ve lost. I want to move on from that and get in the right place to be in a relationship. You don’t know how hard it was for me to stop this, but I want to make sure you’re not a rebound. I want to make sure I’ll be in this 100%”

Lexa refused to look at Clarke and when it was clear she wasn’t going to say anything, Clarke left Lexa to go back to the party. She got a bottle of moonshine and sat by herself, losing herself in the drink. It wasn’t long before Octavia sat beside her.

I saw you go off with Lexa” Octavia started, causing Clarke to glare at her.

“Don’t say her name” Clarke warned.

“What happened?” Octavia questioned.

“We made out on her bed, but I stopped it from going further when it started heading in that direction. Lexa’s angry at me because she thinks I won’t ever be ready and I’m just stringing her along” Clarke explained.

“I might not be the best person to give you advice, seeing as I don’t really like Lexa, but look at Raven” Octavia told her, pointing to Raven laughing and teasing Abby. “She loved Finn too, he was her only real family on the Ark, but she seems to be doing alright. She and Abby are happy together. Granted she slept with Abby before she admitted she had feelings for her, but they’ve got past that. I know it’s different for you and the commander, but are you sure that Finn is the only thing standing between you? You need to figure that out no matter how long it takes and if she really loves you, like I know she does, she’ll wait for you”.

“Thanks Octavia and I’m sorry again about everything”

“It’s ok. I forgive you. I realise that you did what you had to and Ryder told me you stopped him from carrying out his orders.” They hugged for a moment, then Octavia left Clarke to her thoughts and bottle of moonshine. 

After a while, she got up and made her was to her tent that was near Lexa’s hut. When she got close enough to see her tent, she heard a female voice scream “Commander!” Clarke ran to Lexa’s hut, thinking she was hurt or worse and burst inside without knocking. She froze at the sight in front of her. Lexa was fucking a random woman their age, obviously hard. The room was filled with the sound of Lexa’s grunts and the woman’s moaning. For a while Clarke couldn’t say anything, she was frozen in shock until the unknown woman orgasmed, screaming Lexa’s title again.

“What are you doing?” Clarke almost yelled. Lexa kissed her bed mate one last time, not caring that Clarke was there. The woman gathered her clothes and left after saying goodbye to Lexa, saying her title rather than her name again.

Lexa moved to recline against the wall before replying to Clarke, “I was doing exactly what it looked like” and shrugging her shoulders.

“So you were cheating” Clarke accused. Lexa scoffed and glared at her.

“I didn’t cheat! You’re not my girlfriend!” Lexa reminded.

“So you’re just going to sleep with anybody you can find?” Clarke questioned, their voices were still loud. Lexa got out of bed, causing Clarke to face away from her and pulled on her clothes.

“I’m allowed to fuck anyone I want and Dessa has always been kind and loyal to me!” Lexa argued.

“So you’d prefer it if I was one of your little subjects?” Clarke asked angrily, turning back around once Lexa was dressed.

“What? No! I never said that!” Lexa answered.

“But you were implying it!”

“No I wasn’t! You’re the only person I can be totally truthful to because you’re my equal! The only person I can be myself with because I trust you! I tried with Costia, who was one of my people, but it ended badly! But just because I want to be with you doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy other people because I’m not with you!” Their voices were a lot quieter now.

“Why fuck some other woman if you want to be with me?” Clarke asked, more hurt than anger in her voice. Lexa sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

“You left me…you left me lying on my bed, hot and bothered. You’re not ready, so I didn’t want to ask and I wouldn’t pressure you into anything you don’t want to do, but I needed relief. I tried to take care of it myself but I needed someone else to help me” Lexa explained. Clarke deflated, the anger leaving her body. Lexa was right she wouldn’t have been able to help, but she was still hurt and needed some time away from Lexa.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you, you were right and thank you for not trying to pressure me”

“Well yeah, I’m not evil you know” Lexa shrugged. “I wouldn’t do something like that”

“I need some time and space”

“I’ll be here if you need me”. Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek, then left to go back to her tent for the night.


	7. Cause Love is Something You Can't Shake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa performs a rite, Clarke seeks advice, Abby and Raven slap some sence into Lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai nou worvi gon yu Klark. Ai ert yu en Ai souna nou don. Ai krei branwada – I’m not worthy of you Clarke. I hurt you and I shouldn’t have. I’m so worthless  
> Yu nou branwada – You’re not worthless  
> Trigedakru – People of the trees  
> Trikru – Tree people  
> Skaikru – Sky people  
> Keyon – Soulmate (soul)

The next morning Clarke woke up, packed up her tent and sleeping bag and headed out of TonDC. She had to walk past Nyko’s healers hut to leave the village and as she did, Nyko called, “Clarke, if you have a moment?” Clarke walked over to his hut and he handed her a cup of liquid.

“What’s this?”

“It’s to cure your hangover”

“Thanks” Clarke downed the medicine in one gulp, then passed the cup back to Nyko and left. She made the long journey back to Camp Jaha on foot, thoughts occupied by the last few days. When she got there, she found that the sky people, who were at the wedding, were already back. Clarke made her was to where her tent usually was and dropped her things on the floor, sitting down next to them after with a loud sigh. She had her knees up to her chest and her head in her hands, covering her face. She sat there for a few minutes alone.

“I guess things didn’t go the way you wanted?” Bellamy asked, his sudden presence surprising Clarke and making her jump.

“Octavia told you…of course she did” Clarke grumbled. “And no they didn’t. On the way back to my tent last night, I heard a scream and walked in on Lexa bedding another girl.” Clarke had tears in her eyes and laughed self-deprecatingly.

“Why did she do it?” Bellamy questioned. Clarke regaled Bellamy with the events of the previous day, from making out with Lexa to walking in on her with Dessa. “I know you’re hurt but what are you more upset about? The fact that she fucked someone else or the fact that it wasn’t you?”

“I guess…that it wasn’t me”

“Right, but aren’t you the one who said you weren’t ready? Can you really blame her for fucking someone that she likes?”

“I guess not…but that doesn’t stop it from hurting”

“I know it doesn’t, just don’t hate her for it. She obviously still cares deeply for you, probably even loves you. Though I don’t know if she’s even aware of how deep her feelings run for you. Do you still have feelings for her?”

“Yeah, but she’s just hurt me and I’m not over Finn”

“If you talk to Lexa without arguing, you can get past that. I know you miss Finn and even feel guilty over his death, but Clarke, no one is more responsible for that than he is. He was guilty of committing a crime, slaughtering 17 innocent, unarmed people. He had to pay for his crimes. Plus, do you really think he’d want you to stop living, to stop loving? He’d want you to move on and be happy.”

Bellamy placed his hand on Clarke’s leg, to offer comfort. They were silent for a moment, while Clarke thought about what Bellamy had told her. “You’re right, I need to move on and Lexa can help me with that. She’s always been there when I’ve needed her. But what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Jasper told me, while we were in the mountain that he thought you had romantic feelings for me.” Clarke took Bellamy’s hand in hers and Bellamy gave her a soft smile.

“No, you’re a great friend, the best, but I’ve never thought of you like that. Besides I have my eyes on a grounder girl myself.”

“Oh thank god…no offence, I just didn’t want to turn you down and hurt you. What’s this girl’s name?”

“Echo, she helped me when I was in the mountain”

“Well, good luck”

“I haven’t seen her since we rescued them though. Do you think Lexa knows where she is?”

“I’ll ask her when I get a chance”

“Thanks.” Just then there was a commotion at the gate. Clarke and Bellamy went to see what the fuss was about.

When they got there they saw Lexa at the gate, alone, which confused and surprised Clarke. Lexa was hardly ever alone outside of her territory and she didn’t know why Lexa was there.

“Why are you here?” Clarke asked.

“To do something I should have done a long time ago” Lexa answered vaguely. Clarke raised her eyebrow at Lexa.

“What might that be?”

“I need to speak to Abby Griffin” Lexa looked down at her hand.

“Why?”

“I can’t tell you…not yet…just trust me.” Lexa’s eyes were pleading with Clarke.

“Open the gate!” Clarke ordered the guard. The gate opened and Clarke led Lexa to just outside the entrance of the ark station, but no further, instead she turned to face her and blocked her path. “Get my mom” Clarke ordered Bellamy, her leader persona firmly in place. A few minutes of silence later, Bellamy returned with Abby and there was a crowd watching them. “Speak your piece” Clarke told Lexa and moved to the side to see what would happen.

Abby was standing in the space Clarke had just occupied. Lexa surprised everyone by drawing her sword, kneeling down in front of Abby, and raising her sword towards her, it lying across the palms of her hands. Lexa looked into Abby’s eyes as she asked, “I have come to you as my intended’s mother, to request your permission for me to date your daughter. If you don’t give permission it is your duty to break my sword and banish me from your camp and I will never be able to see Clarke again. Abby Griffin, will you allow me to date your daughter, Clarke Griffin?” When she had finished talking she bowed her head in respect.

Abby hesitantly took Lexa’s sword, unsure what to do. “What are you doing?” Clarke questioned Lexa.

“Please stay out of this Clarke, this is how we do things in my culture” Lexa begged, looking up at Clarke.

“It’s not how we do things in ours” Clarke argued.

“I need to do this Clarke, to prove I am still worthy” Lexa told her and Clarke could see the guilt in her eyes. Clarke looked to her mom and nodded her consent.

“You never said what to do if I give permission” Abby pointed out.

“Normally we would exchange swords but seeing as you don’t have one, you are to keep mine” Lexa explained and bowed her head again.

No one moved for a while until Abby lowered the sword to her side and answered, “I give you my permission to date my daughter.” Clarke expected Lexa to move then, but she stayed perfectly still, apparently waiting. “I accept your sword and you are welcome here” Abby added. Lexa stood up with the biggest grin on her face that Clarke had ever seen.

“Thank you. You honour me” Lexa thanked and bowed at the waist.

Lexa left the camp to go back to Ton DC, but Clarke caught up with her, after hugging her mom, and told her to stop walking. “Why did you do that?” Clarke asked.

“Because I want you to be my girlfriend” Lexa answered, like it was obvious.

“But you haven’t even asked me yet and you don’t even know what my answer will be.”

“I know but I have to do that before I ask you and it’s just a formality, a sign of respect.” Lexa was hiding the real reason of why she did it. She turned away from Clarke and continued on her way, hoping Clarke would walk with her.

“Are you going to ask me?” Clarke questioned as she caught up with Lexa. They wound up in a small clearing before Lexa said anything. Lexa sat down on a fallen log.

“I already have my answer. You’ve made that perfectly clear. You’re not ready, so I’ll wait until you are.”

“Actually…I think I am ready now.” Clarke sat next to Lexa on the log.

“What?” Lexa had a surprised yet hopeful look on her face.

“I had a talk with Bellamy and he allowed me to realise that it’s time to move on. I can’t cling to a memory of someone. That’s no way to live and Finn would want me to move on. Bellamy also allowed me to realise that I was hurt over the fact that it wasn’t me in your bed” Clarke admitted, blushing at the last revelation and looking away from Lexa. “But I need things to progress slowly and if we’re going to be together, you can’t take other people to bed.”

“I would never cheat. Cross my heart, hope to die” Lexa said, drawing a cross over her heart with her right hand and holding her left in the air, until Clarke laughed loudly at Lexa’s actions, causing a confused look to cross Lexa’s face. “What’s so funny?”

“Children say that”

“It’s a time honoured tradition in my culture.”

They stared at each other for a moment until a guilty expression found its way onto Lexa’s face. Lexa got up and moved away from Clarke. Clarke watched her as she went and was shocked when Lexa started talking to herself in Trigedasleng and punched the trunk of a large tree repeatedly. It didn’t look like she was going to stop, so Clarke went over to her and caught Lexa’s arm mid swing, stopping the motion before she could hit the tree again.

“Lexa, what’s wrong?”

“Ai nou worvi gon yu Klark. Ai ert yu en Ai souna nou don. Ai krei branwada!” Lexa ranted.

“Lexa I can’t help you if you don’t speak English” Clarke insisted looking in her eyes.

“Ai krei branwada!”

Clarke racked her brain for the small amount of Trigedasleng she knew. Clearly English wasn’t getting through to Lexa. “Yu…nou…” Clarke stumbled through the meanings of the words, looking down at the floor, then remembered Octavia explaining branwada to her. “Yu nou branwada!” Clarke told Lexa firmly, looking into her eyes, hoping to get through whatever haze Lexa was in. Slowly Lexa refocused on Clarke and calmed down.

“I’m not worthy of you Clarke. I hurt you and I shouldn’t have” Lexa repeated in English. “I’m so sorry Clarke. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I never wanted that” she apologised.

“I know you didn’t and I forgive you. You were right, as much as it hurt, we weren’t together and you were allowed to sleep with whoever you wanted. You don’t need to feel guilty.” Clarke gently pushed Lexa against the tree, cupped her cheek and kissed her softly.

“I’m still so sorry Clarke” Lexa repeated when they parted. Clarke kissed her again to shut her up. When they parted again, Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s shoulders, pulling her into her embrace and Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist, burying her head in her shoulder. They took comfort from each other, from the knowledge that they were there together. They stayed in each other’s embrace for several minutes before Clarke pulled back just enough to look at Lexa.

“What does jomp em op en yu jomp ai op mean?” Lexa’s eyes widened and she struggled to find an excuse, in the end she decided to just tell Clarke the truth.

“You remember that?”

“Yeah, it’s been stuck in my head ever since you said it. That and the look Quint sent me afterwards.”

Lexa took a deep breath to try and gather some courage. “Jomp emp op en yu jomp ai op means, attack her and you attack me” Lexa translated.

“So why did Quint look at me like he was shocked?”

“Because it’s a sentiment that’s not often said, no one often says it. It tells people that the person who said it will always fight be, defend and protect the person it is about. I’ve never said it before, not even with Costia, I let her fight her own battles. Not because I think she could better defend herself, but because I feel more protective over you. So I would suffer the same attack as you and attacking me is a crime punishable by death” Lexa explained. “It is also normally, the few times it has been, said by…soulmates.”

“Wow….that is so romantic…you think we’re soulmates?”

“I know we are…” Lexa hesitated telling her. “When he attacked you I could feel an echo of it, of his hand around your throat.”

“I thought I felt something on my ankle when the gorilla grabbed you but I was focussed on saving you, so I ignored it.” Clarke looked her Lexa in wonder, this new information seemed too good to be true. “Maybe that’s part of the reason why it feels nice to be this close to you.”

“Good. I feel the same way.” They kissed lovingly, for a long while, until a horrible thought entered Clarke’s mind.

“Although, if we don’t figure out how to survive winter, you might lose me sooner that we thought” Clarke mumbled, when they parted, saddened and scared at the possibility. Lexa cupped her cheeks, stroking her right with her thumb and looked into her eyes.

“I won’t let that happen” Lexa told her, determination hardening her voice slightly. “My people will teach your people to survive.”

“Are you sure they will?”

“They respect you now, you helped us defeat our centuries old enemy, the mountain men and saved our people from being blood bags and reaper monsters.”

That afternoon, Clarke had informed her people of hers and Lexa’s plan and the trigedakru had just arrived outside Camp Jaha. They were setting up their own camp. Lexa walked though their camp, watching her people to make sure they were doing their jobs. She came across a group of six trikru, including Indra, who were talking amongst themselves instead of working. Lexa walked up to them with a stern look on her face.

“Indra” Lexa called, gaining her attention and causing the other people to get back to work.

“Commander” Indra greeted.

“What were you gossiping about?”

“We were saying how we’re happy you and the sky girl have found each other and are happy.” A light blush coloured Lexa’s cheeks.

“How do you know about that?”

“You are not discreet and you have a hickey on your neck.” Just then they heard a man laughing nearby. Lexa glared at him, causing him to stop laughing instantly and a look of fear to cross his face.

“Yes your commander has found her Keryon” Lexa admitted. “But are you a warrior or a child?” The surrounding people started laughing at the man.

“Warrior Heda” he answered nervously.

“Then you should get back to work” Lexa commanded.

“Yes Heda” The man bowed his head and did as he was told, as did the people who had laughed at him.

“You and Clarke are Keryons?” Indra asked.

“Yeah, I’ve actually known for a while, but I wasn’t sure. Since then I’ve had multiple occurrences where it’s been confirmed that we are.”

“Some people probably won’t like this commander, they still view the sky people as outsiders, as enemies to defeat.”

“We can handle it together.”

“Who can handle what together?” Clarke asked, her voice coming from behind Lexa, making her jump. Lexa informed Clarke of her conversation with Indra. “They can’t do anything about it, can they?”

“There might be a few people who challenge you, but mostly it’ll be verbal complaints” Lexa answered.

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“It didn’t come to mind, but I would have warned you beforehand.”

“What will the challenge be?”

“Normally it’s a duel to the death, but I won’t let you die.”

“Daunting.”

“It’ll be ok. I’ll teach you to fight, all my best moves and I’ll try to stop anyone from challenging you. But whatever happens, I’ll be there” Lexa told her, caressing her cheek. They kissed lovingly but before they could deepen it, Indra interrupted them by clearing her throat. Lexa turned and glared at Indra.

“Do you need me for anything else?”

“No, get back to work.”

“Yes Heda.” Indra left to order people around and Lexa turned back to Clarke.

“Do you want to go on a date?” Clarke asked.

“A what?”

“A date.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a social event where two people who like each other romantically go somewhere together, spend time together and get to know each other.”

“Why?” Lexa thought it was a weakness and Clarke could see it on her face.

“Because it allows two people to grow closer and it’s romantic.”

“No, it sounds like weakness.” Clarke shoved her shoulders and stormed off. “What did I do?” Lexa called after her as she watched her go.

She didn’t understand why Clarke was angry with her, so she went to find Clarke’s friend Raven to ask her for advice. Lexa found Raven in her work shop inside Atlas Station, working on some new contraption, that Lexa had no clue what it was or what it did.

“What can I do for you commander?” Raven asked, still working.

“I need your help” Lexa answered, sitting on a stool. “Clarke’s mad at me again.” That got Raven’s attention.

“What did you do?”

“She asked me to go on something called a date and I said no.” Raven rolled her eyes at her and sighed in exasperation.

“That is why she’s angry. You rejected her and probably for some stupid reason.”

“Is going on a date a big deal?”

“For us sky people, and for Clarke, yes it is. It’s something people have done since before the war, though that’s not why it’s important. It’s important because it shows you’re interested in the other person and you care about them. You can find out if your relationship is going well, or if you’re likely to break up if you’re already together. Clarke obviously really wanted to spend time with you in a romantic setting or she wouldn’t have asked you. You need to make it up to her, show her you care.”

“I don’t know what people do on dates. What would your perfect date be?”

“Mine would be…me and Abby…” Raven tried to decide what it would be but was struggling.

“We would be eating burgers done on a grill with chips, while talking about our favourite things and then Raven would fix something big, which she loves to do, while I try my best to distract her, while helping, and succeed” Abby teased from the doorway, having over heard the conversation, looking right at Raven. She turned her attention to Lexa, her facial expression hardening and added, “But Clarke is different. You better not break my daughter’s heart.”

“I’m trying not to but I can’t be weak” Lexa mumbled. Abby and Raven rolled their eyes.

“Clarke told us about your fear of weakness. Seriously, for a bad ass commander of thousands of people, you are stupid.” Raven replied.

“Love isn’t weakness, it’s courage and strength. It is the strongest force in the world. It can hurt when we lose loved ones, I was depressed when I lost Jake…” Abby told her.

“I was distraught when I lost Finn” Raven added.

“I was heartbroken when I lost Costia” Lexa admitted.

“But we don’t give up on love. If we do it dehumanizes us. Love is worth every heart break we may endure and being in love with someone who is in love with us is the best feeling in the world” Abby finished.

“Death is a stronger force than love, death takes away your loved ones” Lexa argued. “When I found my first love, I was really happy with her and with her help I started to form the coalition of the 12 clans. But the Ice Nation saw me as a threat. They saw how happy I was with Costia, so they tried to break me by capturing her, torturing her and cutting off her head. I invaded their lands and found her but I was too late and I had lost almost all 600 of my warriors. I took her body home and held her funeral. When it was all over I was so heartbroken, I abandoned my duties as commander and ran away. Things fell into chaos, more people were captured by the mountain, my people were turning on each other, alliances were falling apart and I was nowhere to be found. It took a few weeks but Anya finally found me with Indra. Anya was my mentor at the time and she convinced me to let it all go, to burry my pain and my love because it is weakness and that weakness got my people killed. I can’t go through that again, I can’t lose Clarke.”

“Does she know that?” Abby asked.

“She does now” Clarke answered, walking around the corner and into the room. Abby and Raven hastily left them alone. Clarke sat down next to Lexa. “I wish you’d told me.”

“I’d been holding onto it for so long, I didn’t know how to talk about it and then it just came out. But I’m glad you heard me.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that…but it won’t happen this time.”

“How do you know?”

“There’s no danger from the mountain, we’re at peace, the trikru and the skaikru are working together, and we’re both older, stronger and smarter. You can teach me to fight and you’re better than you were back then. You have 12 clans fighting at your command and I have my people. Together we can face any enemy and win. You’re people will understand you being in love.”

“What if someone sees you as a way to get to me and hurts you, or worse?”

“I admit, that is a risk, but it’s one I’m willing to take to be with you. If anything does happen it won’t be your fault, it will be theirs. But I believe whatever danger presents itself, we’ll be able to put a stop to it.”

“Thank you, that’s exactly what I needed to hear.”

“Did that make you feel better?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Clarke moved to stand between Lexa’s legs and kissed her soundly. They deepened the kiss, exploring the other’s mouth and enjoying every second of contact. They parted when they needed air, smiles on their faces.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Lexa asked.

“I’d love to” Clarke answered and kissed her again.


	8. Seize the Moment Because Tomorrow You Might Be Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby confesses to Clarke, Lexa gets assaulted, Clexa go on their first date and the pauna makes a return...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t figure it out, Dessa is a reference to Iridessa from the Tinker Bell films (voiced by Raven Symoné), who I picture her to look like, except human obviously. Over the next few weeks (I’m not sure how long exactly) I will be writing a 15,000 word Natasha Romanov/Pepper Potts fic as well as this one, for the Natasha Romanoff Big Bang on Tumblr, which I'm currently planning. So it might take a couple extra days for each update, but I will make this story a priority and update every week.
> 
> Skai – Sky  
> Prisa – Princess  
> Heda – Commander  
> Pauna – Gorilla  
> Skrish - Shit

The next morning Abby woke Clarke up early, just as the sun was starting to rise and the sky was just starting to get light. She sat on the bottom of Clarke’s sleeping bag, next to Clarke’s feet. “Why am I up so early?” Clarke asked groggily.

“Lexa wants to take you hunting, but I wanted to talk to you first” Abby answered. Clarke rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up.

“What about?”

“How much of the conversation between me, Lexa and Raven did you hear yesterday?”

“Just the last thing Lexa said about losing Costia.”

“There’s something I need to tell you…Raven and I are dating. It’s only been a few weeks, but we’re getting pretty serious now and I wanted to tell you before we start telling others.”

“Mom, I think everyone already knows.”

“What? How?”

“You’ve been obvious about it, I guess neither of us is good at hiding it.”

“Well that’s embarrassing.” Abby rubbed the back of her neck.

“Don’t be, I’m happy for you both. It is weird though, because you know Raven’s my friend and you’re mom and there’s a big age gap between you two. I’m sure I’ll get used to it though.”

“Ok good…get dressed, I’m sure Lexa’s looking for you.” Abby left Clarke’s tent, slightly disheartened. Clarke got out of her sleeping bag, pulled on her clothes, boots, jacket, put her gun in her waistband and left her tent. Ten minutes later she was walking through the tree people’s camp, just outside Camp Jaha, looking for Lexa. She got half way through the camp before she spotted Indra.

“Indra, do you know where Lexa is?” Clarke asked.

“The Commander is in her tent, sharpening her arrows” Indra answered, pointing out the biggest tent in the camp. Clarke made her way to the tent. When she got near it she heard indistinct voices talking. The only thing she could make out was that they were both female. She gathered one must be Lexa, but she didn’t know who the other person was.

Clarke walked in to find Lexa and Dessa, the girl she had slept with, kissing, only Lexa looked like she didn’t want to. Clarke stood at the entrance to the tent and watched as Lexa pushed Dessa away from her and back handed Dessa across the face. “Do not kiss me when I haven’t given you permission! I told you I will not sleep with you again!” Lexa shouted at the other woman.

“Why? Because of that skai whore?” Dessa questioned. Lexa grabbed Dessa by the front of her top and pulled her closer to intimidate her.

“Clarke is not a whore! And if you speak about her like that again, or do anything to her, I will personally rip out your throat!” Lexa pushed Dessa towards the exit and finally noticed Clarke there, her facial expression softening instantly. Dessa got up and ran out of the tent. “Clarke. She kissed me but I didn’t want her to.” Lexa explained, hoping Clarke wouldn’t be angry with her.

“I know I saw…thanks for defending me” Clarke replied, walking over to Lexa.

“She shouldn’t have said that…if she says or does anything, let me know.”

“I will.” Clarke leaned forward to kiss Lexa, before being stopped by Lexa’s hand on her shoulder. “What?”

“I don’t want to kiss you with a trace of someone else on my lips.” Lexa vigorously wiped her mouth on her right sleeve. Clarke smiled at her adorableness, took her right hand into hers and kissed her thoroughly. Their tongues entwined and explored each other’s mouths, causing Lexa to moan. “You taste a thousand times better” Lexa whispered when they parted, causing Clarke to blush. Clarke took a step back and cleared her throat to recompose herself.

“My mom said you wanted to go hunting.”

“Yes. I have tasked my hunters to teach your people today, but I wanted to teach you myself.” Lexa put her quiver of arrows on her back, her bow over her shoulder and attached her sword to her side. They walked out of the camp and made their way east, opposite to the main hunting party. They got so far into the woods and stopped by a large tree. Lexa crouched down pointed out some tracks to Clarke, who also crouched down to get a closer look. “These are deer tracks. They’re still fresh, so we’re on the right trail. We need to move silently now.”

Lexa led the way, following the tracks the deer left, moving slowly in a half crouch to make her movements as silent as possible. But as soon as Clarke started walking, Lexa sighed and stopped, turning to face Clarke. “You’re not being quiet.”

“I’m walking as slow as you are.” Lexa instructed her on how to move without making stomping noises with her feet, without breaking twigs under her boots, without disturbing the trees and bushes around them and without looking like a threat to their prey. Once Lexa was sure Clarke could walk without scaring off their possible dinner, they followed the deer tracks and eventually found it grazing on the long grass, near a lake.

Clarke raised her gun to shoot the deer, but Lexa placed her hand on Clarke’s, that was holding the gun, to stop her. “That gun is too loud, if you miss, not only will you scare off the deer but every animal in a ten mile radius. Clarke put her gun back in the waistband of her jeans. Lexa took her bow off her back and notched an arrow to it. She aimed the arrow at the deer’s heart, let loose and hit it right on target. The deer dropped down dead. Lexa moved to the deer and knelt down next to it.

“Artemis, watch over this fallen deer and keep her by your side. Thank you goddess of the hunt for letting my arrow strike true and not letting this poor animal suffer. Thank you Artemis for giving me the skill to gather food for myself and my people. Thank you Artemis for giving me the skill to gather animal skin to keep us warm and give us protection.” Lexa said with her eyes closed and clenched fist over her heart. After a moment of silence, Lexa staying perfectly still, she turned her head and looked pointedly at Clarke.

Clarke copied Lexa’s position and said, “Thank you Artemis.” Lexa took the arrow out of the deer, cleaned it and sheathed it. Then picked up the deer, over her shoulders, to carry it back to Camp Jaha. On the way a question was burning at Clarke’s mind, “You worship the ancient Greek gods?”

“Yes, we have done since the war. It’s a better way of life.” When they got to Camp Jaha, Lexa put the deer on the floor next to the spit that Lincoln had set up. She got out her dagger and slit open its stomach. “Clarke, I need you to hold open the stomach for me.” Clarke pulled open the stomach wide enough for easy access. Lexa rolled up her sleeves, reached in a pulled out all its organs. She put them in two piles, one for discarding and one to be cooked. Lexa then skinned the deer to be turned into something useful later.

Tristan took the unwanted organs and discarded them in the woods. Lincoln took the useful organs and deer body and put them on the spit, to cook all the edible meat. Once it had been turned into a meal, everyone dug in for lunch.

Just after eating, Clarke spoke to Octavia alone. “You’re with Lincoln right?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, I believe you were at my wedding” Octavia answered amused.

“He’s several years older than you right?”

“Yeah…what are you getting at?”

“Doesn’t it seem weird to you? The age difference? If there’s a big age difference, couldn’t the older person take advantage of the younger person?”

“You think Lincoln is taking advantage of me?”

“No, I mean…in general”

“This is about Abby and Raven isn’t it?”

“I just find it a bit strange is all”

“Do you really believe Abby will take advantage of Raven? Or the other way around?”

“No.”

“Don’t you want your mom to be happy?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then it shouldn’t matter who she finds happiness with.”

“But Raven is my friend.”

“Then you should be even happier for both of them. They both want to be in a relationship with the other and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“But if they were to ever get married, I’d have a step-mom who is only a year older than me.”

“I don’t think Raven is looking to be your parent. Don’t look at it like that. Look at it like your gaining a family member who you already like, care about and get along with.” Clarke was quiet while she thought about it.

“You’re right. They deserve to be happy and I want that for them, no matter how awkward I may feel. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

That evening, just after the sun had set, Clarke and Lexa were sitting together on a large fur blanket alone in the butterfly woods. They were watching the glowing butterflies fluttering about, marvelling at their beauty. “They’re beautiful aren’t they?” Clarke whispered. Lexa was leaning up against a large tree and Clarke was leaning back against Lexa’s chest, sitting between her legs.

“They’re ok” Lexa replied.

“Just ok?”

“Yeah, in comparison to other things that are a hundred times more beautiful.”

“Like what?”

“You.”

“How are you so romantic without even trying?” Clarke turned to face Lexa.

“I’m just telling you my honest opinion.” Clarke kissed Lexa softly. When they parted, Clarke relaxed in Lexa’s arms again. “Did you do this with Costia?”

“No, we never came here…we spent time alone on picnics, horse riding, spent a week at the beach, but we never came here. Costia didn’t like butterflies.”

“I always thought they were pretty in books on the ark but they’re better in real life.”

“Were you with anyone on the ark?”

“There were a couple of guys, but they weren’t serious. I had one long relationship though, with a girl my age. We were 16 and we dated for a year. Her name was Amy and she was my first love.”

“Did you go on dates with her?”

“No, there wasn’t anywhere to go, but we did spend as much time alone as we could. We’d find ways to make special moments together, like looking out at the stars and imagining what could be out there. Or we’d talk about that life could be like on earth.”

“Was it what you thought?”

“No, I imagined a world with no wars and no danger, a paradise, but that was unrealistic. Certain things down here are better than I thought.”

“Why aren’t you together now? Didn’t she make it down?”

“She died when I was locked up. They let me see her while she was in hospital, but I never got to say goodbye. She died of oxygen deprivation. There was a problem on her station.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It hurt a lot when I found out, but I’m ok now. I still miss her sometimes, but it doesn’t hurt anymore.” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist, instead of the relaxed placement against her hips, to offer comfort. They regaled each other with stories of their pasts, before making out against the tree.

The next day, mid-morning, Clarke called for Abby and Raven to meet her in the war room. “Why are we here?” Raven asked as she and Abby sat opposite Clarke.

“I wanted to talk to you both, somewhere neutral but still private.” Clarke answered.

“What did you want to talk about?” Abby questioned.

“I’ve spoken to Octavia about the worries I had about your relationship and I’ve thought about it for a long time. I have a couple of questions if you don’t mind.”

“We’ll answer any questions you have.” Abby told her.

“Raven, do you care for my mom and promise not to hurt her?”

“Of course I do.”

“Mom, do you care for my best friend and promise not to hurt her?”

“Yes, I promise.” Up until this moment Clarke had been stiff, closed off and formal, making both Abby and Raven nervous, but Clarke cracked a smile, letting them relax.

“Good, I have to admit I was worried about the age difference between you both, and unsettled that you’re my mom and best friend dating and what that might mean in the future…but I’m happy for you.” Clarke said and then smirked evilly, yet playfully at Raven. To let her know she wasn’t one hundred percent serious, “but Raven, if you break my mom’s heart you will regret it.”

“I don’t plan to.” They stood up and Clarke gave them a hug each.

Over the next several days the tree people hunters taught the sky people hunters how to hunt and fish for food, including skinning or de-scaling the animals and turning the meat into food. The blacksmiths taught them how to find scrap metal, melt it down and turn it into weapons, swords, arrow heads, daggers etc. and armour. The leatherworkers taught them how to turn animal skins into clothes, coats, trousers, boots etc. and blankets for warmth. The clothiers taught them how to find cobwebs, cotton plants etc. and turn them into the materials needed to make softer clothes, tops, bras, underwear etc.

There were at least ten sky people interested in each job. It took a long while but eventually the tree people taught the sky people everything they knew about the jobs and they were able to do them to a good level. Once that was done, Clarke held a meeting with Lexa, Abby, Indra, Marcus and Nyko.

“My people and I are very appreciative for the hard work your people have done to teach us what we need to know to survive down here” Clarke started, looking at Lexa, Indra and Nyko in turn. “However I fear that it is not enough. Especially with winter approaching fast. Every night is growing colder and as you obviously know it’s going to get even colder once this autumn is over. I know you have done a lot for us already and we’re all tired. But please, help us to build proper shelters. Some of us would repair the ark when it needed fixing, but it’s not the same as building strong, warm shelters down here. We need more permanent homes than tents.”

“Your people helped us rebuild our homes. Didn’t they learn then?” Indra asked.

“I asked my people but they said they just did as your people told them and didn’t pick up much” Clarke answered.

“We will help you” Lexa told her.

“Thank you…Marcus if you could go with Indra and draw up plans. The actual building will start tomorrow. Make sure you get a construction team too.” Marcus left to do just that. Lexa nodded to Indra, telling her to follow orders. Indra left to go after Marcus.

“Skai Prisa…” Nyko started.

“I’m not a princess” Clarke interrupted.

“Sorry…what is your title then?” he asked. Clarke thought about it for a moment before looking back up at Lexa, sending her a challenging look.

“Commander” she answered. Lexa raised an eyebrow at her, clearly amused, but said nothing.

“Skai Heda, why did you ask me here?” Nyko wondered.

“I would like for you and Abby to trade what you know about healing. We have supplies from the ark but they won’t last long. We need to know other ways of healing and the knowledge my mom has may improve what you know, as already demonstrated by curing the reapers.”

“I would be happy to…if Heda approves” Nyko looked to Lexa, who nodded her head in approval. Abby and Nyko left the tent, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.

“You didn’t say much” Clarke noted.

“I was distracted” Lexa admitted, seeming to snap out of a daze and went to sit in her throne.

“By what?” Clarke leaned into the war table with her hip.

“You.” Lexa refused to look at Clarke. “I was being weak…Aphrodite must have put a spell on me.”

Clarke had a small smile toying at the edges of her lips. She walked over to Lexa slowly, purposely swaying her hips more than normal, watching as Lexa’s eyes got drawn to them and sat on her lap, facing her. “It’s not weakness, it is teenage hormones.”

“What?”

“Chemicals in your body that do a number of different things but also affect your reproduction and mood. They are what cause you to be aroused and in teenagers they’re out of whack, more intense. You’ll grow out of it but in the mean time you need to focus when we’re in meetings.”

“I tried but it was too hard to focus.”

“That may be because you’re used to getting laid” Clarke whispered in her ear. “Let me help with that.” Clarke leaned forward and kissed Lexa passionately, letting out a moan when Lexa grasped her ass in both of her hands.

“I think you’re making it worse” Lexa panted when they parted for oxygen. “But I don’t even care.” Lexa reclaimed Clarke’s lips with her own.

They were interrupted when someone walked in the tent unannounced and uninvited and cleared their throat. When Clarke pulled away from Lexa, they noticed Indra just inside the entrance. “Why have you interrupted us?” Lexa demanded to know.

“I’m sorry Commander, but it’s urgent. The pauna is heading straight for Camp Jaha, it might already be there” Indra explained.

“Skrish!” “Shit!” Lexa and Clarke exclaimed at the same time. They grabbed their forgotten weapons and headed out of the tent. They rushed to Camp Jaha just in time to see the man eating gorilla attacking the people inside Camp Jaha. People were screaming and running for their lives. The guards were grouping, gathering weapons and firing at the huge monster.


	9. Gorilla Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gorilla makes a return when it attacks Camp Jaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The painting can be found here: battlecoupleclexa.tumblr.com/post/119618026287  
> Sorry I didn’t upload last week I couldn’t stop writing.
> 
> Yo gaf gon chek de tris gon reidas au – You need to check the trees for enemies  
> Gon heda gon Tondisi, Ai laik gon spechou osir Heda ona em tei. Hapotei Leksa! – As chief of Ton DC, I’d like to congratulate our Commander on her birthday. Happy Birthday Lexa!  
> Mochof – Thank you  
> Hapotei – Happy Birthday  
> Pleni! Gyon bakon gon yo dina au – Enough! Go back to your food

Clarke rushed into the camp and towards Raven, Octavia, Abby, Marcus, Bellamy, Jasper, Harper and Monty who had all gathered in a group. “Bullets won’t stop this thing! Raven can you blow it up?” Clarke ordered.

“Just give me a few minutes” Raven answered.

“We’ll keep it busy.”

Raven ran inside the Atlas Station. They turned to see the gorilla ripping a man in half. They started firing at the gorilla, but it was too fast for most of the bullets and the ones that did hit it, didn’t seem to affect it, other than making it angrier. Raven ran back out of the station and towards the group. “I’ve got the bomb.”

“Good, head out into the woods with Bellamy and Octavia and set it up near the drop ship. Then I’ll lead it to the bomb site and we’ll blow it up.” Raven, Bellamy and Octavia ran into the woods. “Mom, I need you to get people inside the station and tend to the injured.”

Clarke set off towards the gorilla. She shot at it with her pistol but couldn’t get its attention. She got closer and shot at its head, aiming for its ear, a weak point. A bullet ripped a whole in its ear, causing it to roar in pain. The gorilla turned on her and ran towards her at full speed. It was gaining on her fast, but Clarke was rooted to the spot.

Just before the gorilla got to her, Lexa cantered up to her on her horse and pulled her up onto the back of it. They rode off in the direction that Raven, Bellamy and Octavia had gone in, with the gorilla chasing them. “Where should we lead it?” Lexa asked.

“To the dropship. We’re gonna blow it up” Clarke answered. Lexa turned the horse in the direction of the drop ship, the sound of the gorilla breaking tree branches and pounding the ground as it followed them. Clarke looked back at it, over her shoulder, to see how close it was. The gorilla was catching up with them. “It’s gaining on us!”

Lexa spurred Stormfire into a gallop, gaining enough distance to not be caught by the huge beast. They managed to get to the drop ship before the gorilla. “Is the bomb ready?” Clarke asked her friends.

“Yeah” Bellamy answered.

“Good, get clear of the blast area.”

Raven, Bellamy and Octavia ran back towards camp Jaha, Bellamy helping Raven, out of the path of the gorilla. As soon as the beast was in sight Lexa made Stormfire canter through the site, jump over the bomb and out the other side. The gorilla followed them, unsuccessfully as it got blown up. Lexa and Clarke barely managed to get clear before the explosion. They made sure the gorilla was dead, before making their way back to their camps, at a leisurely pace this time, not bothering to rush.

“Why didn’t you run when the pauna was going to attack you?” Lexa asked, concerned.

“I just froze. I guess I remembered how close we were to dying last time it attacked us” Clarke answered.

“I was really worried about you. I thought I was going to lose you.” Lexa’s voice cracked on the last two words.

“I’m fine thanks to you. I’m still here.” Clarke tightened her grip on Lexa’s waist, hugging her from behind.

“Will you stay in Tondisi with me tonight?” Lexa requested. “It’ll make me feel better.”

“Yeah, I’ll feel safer with you.”

By the time the sun had set that night, the tree people had taught the sky people how to build houses and were back in Ton DC. Lexa and Clarke were in the war room with a group of 20 warriors. “Yo gaf gon chek de tris gon reidas au” Lexa ordered them.

“Why?” One of the warriors dared to ask.

“Because I said so” Lexa threatened, glaring at her. “Got it?”

“Yes Heda” She answered, clearly regretting questioning Lexa’s orders.

“Make sure you search 5 miles radius” Lexa reminded them. The warriors left and Lexa stabbed her dagger into the war table, hard.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked, moving behind Lexa and putting a hand on Lexa’s back.

“I’m just fed up of us being in danger.”

“We’re not in danger now, the gorilla is dead, so we can join everyone to celebrate.” Lexa turned to face Clarke.

“I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I won’t be, now come on, I’m hungry.” Clarke led Lexa out of the war room by the hand and towards the celebration. Everyone was gathering in the village centre to begin celebrating Lexa’s birthday. She was turning 19 and Indra had prepared a feast in her honour. Lexa sat in her throne and Clarke sat to her left. Indra stood up with a goblet in her hand.

“Gon heda gon Tondisi, Ai laik gon spechou osir Heda ona em tei. Hapotei Leksa!” Indra toasted.

“Hapotei Heda!” Everyone cheered.

“Mochof” Lexa thanked them. They all ate while talking and enjoyed the party.

“How old are you now?” Bellamy asked.

“19 winters” Lexa answered.

“You’re older than me” Clarke said.

“Not much older” Lexa replied.

“Do tree people give presents?”

“Presents? What are they?”

“Normally an object that the birthday person likes to show that they care about them.”

“Yeah, we do that.” Clarke pulled a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket and held it out to Lexa.

“Hapotei.”

“Mochof.” Lexa took the paper and unfolded it. On it was a painting of Lexa from when they first met. She was sitting on her throne, playing with her dagger, but the background wasn’t her tent, it was the woods that they lived in. “This is incredible!” Lexa complimented.

“Mochof. I did this the other day, I couldn’t get your expression out of my head, of when we first met.”

“I was curious about you. You weren’t scared of me when so many people are. I’ve wanted to know more about you since I heard about you, even before we met.”

“I’ve wanted to know about you since I heard of you too.” Clarke leaned forward and gently kissed Lexa on the lips. Clarke bit Lexa’s bottom lip and tugged, causing Lexa to moan. They deepened the kiss, tongues grinding and exploring, until Octavia interrupted them.

“Everyone’s staring at you.” When they parted, Clarke blushed and avoided looking at anyone.

“Pleni! Gyon bakon gon yo dina au” Lexa ordered her people, daring someone to say something about it.

Once they had finished eating, Lexa led Clarke to the dance area. They danced together for several songs, some fast, some slow. When they were tired out, they headed back to Lexa’s hut, got into her bed of furs and fell asleep. Lexa was the big spoon and Clarke the little spoon.

That night while Clarke and Lexa were asleep, a large, shadowy figure snuck into Lexa’s hut. It crept towards the bed, holding their sleeping forms, towards the side that Clarke was sleeping on. It raised a dagger above its head and went to stab Clarke with it. Suddenly Lexa’s hand reached out and grabbed the assailant by the throat. She sat up and pushed them away from the bed, causing a loud thud from landing on the floor.

“What’s going on?” Clarke questioned, sleepily. Lexa grabbed her dagger, moved over to the intruder and slit her throat.

“Someone sent as assassin to kill you, but she wasn’t a very good one” Lexa informed her.

“Do you know who sent her?”

“No, not yet. But I will find out and get justice for what has happened here.” Lexa swore. Lexa put her dagger on the table and dragged the body outside. She got back into bed and eventually they both went back to sleep.

The next morning Clarke left Ton DC early, to go back to Camp Jaha. She was travelling by foot and alone. When Clarke got about half way home, a group of strange warriors jumped from the trees and attacked her. Clarke managed to shoot one in the chest, but was quickly knocked out. The warriors tied her up and carried her off. As they carried her, an unidentified object fell out of her pocket. It was the only sign that Clarke had been there.


	10. If I only could, Make a deal with God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is missing. Will Lexa be able to find her in time to save her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There is a very brief, un-detailed mention of attempted rape in this chapter when Clarke is talking to Lexa.
> 
> Yo ste gon dig weron Klark na laik – You are to find out where Clarke could be  
> Keryon – Soulmate  
> Trikru – Tree people  
> Maungeda – Mountain Nation  
> Maunkru – Mountain people  
> Jok – Fuck  
> Klark – Clarke

Most of the day had gone by and Clarke still hadn’t returned. Abby had expected her back at Camp Jaha that morning, but thought Clarke may have got caught up with Lexa and so she headed to Ton DC. Abby made her way through the village looking for Clarke or Lexa. She found Lexa talking to Lincoln and Octavia. “Where’s Clarke?” Abby asked Lexa.

“What do you mean? She went back to Camp Jaha this morning” Lexa answered, instantly worried.

“I haven’t seen her since yesterday” Abby told her, getting scared. Lexa stood there staring at Abby, pale faced and slack jawed for a few minutes. When she snapped to, she ordered Lincoln and Octavia to gather thirty warriors in the village centre.

“There was an assassin in my hut last night. They were after Clarke.”

“And you let Clarke travel alone?”

“She insisted!”

Ten minutes later, thirty warriors were standing before Lexa, awaiting orders. “Yo ste gon dig weron Klark na laik” Lexa ordered.

“Why?” a warrior asked.

“Because Clarke is missing, has been for hours and we need to find her.”

“But she’s not one of us!”

“Clarke Griffin is important. She is my Keryon! That makes her as much a trikru as you are!” Lexa glared at the man, baring her teeth.

“Sorry Heda, we didn’t know” the man apologised.

“You need to search every square foot of these woods. You need to find her. I need her back! Go!” The warriors left the village to start the search. Lexa, Abby, Octavia and Lincoln went to the war room to wait for news. They sat at the table but after a few minutes Lexa got up and started to pace. “I hate this! I should be out there looking for her!”

“You know you can’t Commander. Your people need you here. If the village was to be attacked while you were out…we need you. When your warriors find out something, they’ll report back” Lincoln reminded.

“I know, but not knowing where Clarke is, is driving me insane.”

“If Clarke is your soulmate, can’t you feel where she is?” Octavia asked.

“No, it doesn’t work like that. I can feel somethings when emotions are high, normally negative ones or if Clarke is in danger or pain. If there is constant pain or emotion I can focus on that and go towards it.”

“Can you feel anything now?” Abby questioned. Lexa focused on Clarke’s end of their bond.

“Fear. Immense fear. Wherever she is, whatever she’s going through, Clarke is terrified.” Lexa threw her dagger at a support beam, lodging into the wood. “I need to find her!” Lexa collapsed into her throne and buried her face in her hands. They were silent for a few minutes, before realisation came to Abby.

“I should tell people at Camp Jaha about Clarke.”

“You can the radio” Octavia told her, pointing it out in the corner of the room. Abby used it and got in contact with Raven.

“Hun, it’s Abby.”

“Is everything ok?”

“No it’s not…Clarke’s missing.”

“What?”

“When I saw Lexa she told me Clarke had left this morning, only she didn’t make it home.”

“What should we do?”

“Lexa’s got 30 of her warriors out searching every part of these woods for any sign of her, but I need you and your friends to search the drop ship and other fallen ark ships.”

“Of course. We’ll set out as soon as we can.”

“Thank you and Raven? Be careful…I love you.”

“I love you too and I will.”

The warriors who were out searching the woods started returning as the sun started to set. They didn’t have any useful information until Indra returned. She walked up to Lexa and Abby with a solemn expression on her face. “I’m sorry Heda, it doesn’t look good. I found this while on my search. It was near a trail of blood.” Indra informed Lexa.

She handed Lexa a small object. Upon seeing it, Lexa’s face fell. “What is it?” Abby asked, not able to see what it was.

“It’s a gift I gave her this morning” Lexa answered, showing the tribal pattern bracelet to Abby.

“I found this not far from that” Indra said, handing Lexa a scrap of cloth. Lexa looked it over and immediately became angry. “Maungeda” Lexa growled.

“What?” Abby asked, not understanding the word.

“It’s the symbol of the Mountain Nation, they’ve taken Clarke” Lexa explained. “We need to go after the now!”

“I must ask you not to do anything rash Heda. If we could have tonight to rest, we’ll be better able to fight for your Keryon’s life” Indra requested.

“She might be killed!”

“If we don’t have the energy to fight, we will lose a lot of people trying to save her, and we’ll be more likely to fail.” Lexa sighed.

“Fine, but we head out in the morning.”

“You should get some rest too Heda.”

“I don’t believe I’ll be able to.” Lexa retreated to her hut for the night and lay on her bed, thinking only of Clarke.

Lexa managed to sleep that night, but it was fitful and full of nightmares. The following morning, Lexa led 100 of her warriors out of Ton DC. They met up with Abby and 50 sky people warriors, including Clarke’s friends on the way. They travelled northwards to the mountains. They travelled non-stop and managed to get there in roughly 3 hours. They got to Ozkirk, the Mountain Clan’s capital. Their leader, Kolrum, greeted them at the gate and led Lexa, her generals and Abby to his throne room. “What can I do for you, Heda?” Kolrum asked.

“You have one of my people captive” Lexa accused. Kolrum looked very confused.

“I haven’t taken anyone.”

“This says otherwise.” Lexa showed him the scrap of cloth.

“I’m sorry Heda. I had no knowledge of this. Who was it they took?”

“I presume you’ve heard of Clarke Griffin of the Sky People?”

“Yes, she helped to defeat the Mountain and cured our people.”

“She is also my Keryon.”

“They dared to take your Keryon?” Kolrum looked appalled at the news.

“You should keep better track of your people.” Lexa looked unimpressed and angry.

“You’re right Heda. I and my people will help you however I can.”

“Good. I need you to gather all your village chiefs here and find out where Clarke is.”

“It will take a while for me to send out messages and for them to get here. Why don’t you rest and eat while you wait?”

“I’m sure my people are hungry.”

“Great, I’ll have my cooks whip something up. How many are you?”

“I have 150 warriors with me, so 152 total.”

“Right, who is this?” Kolrum seemed to just notice Abby was in the room.

“I’m Abby, Clarke’s mom and leader of the sky people for the time being” Abby answered.

“Nice to meet you.”

A couple of hours later, the Mountain Clans chiefs had gathered and the meeting had started. “We need to find Clarke Griffin, Commander of the Sky People. She was taken by a maunkru” Lexa announced. “Do any of you know anything about a kidnapping?”

“One of my scouts reported seeing a blonde girl, tied up and being taken to Blenrith. We didn’t realise who she was. The chief, Zavhir isn’t here” One of the chiefs informed her.

“Where is this village?” Lexa asked.

“I’ll take you there and help get her back” Kolrum answered.

“Mochof.”

Lexa and Kolrum led their 200 warriors to Blenrith and called out the chief. Zavhir refused to open the gate but spoke to them through it.

“Release Clarke immediately and I will spare you” Lexa offered.

“Give up your throne and I will spare her!” Zavhir shouted back.

“Prepare for war!” Lexa warned. Zavhir left to prepare his warriors. Lexa moved back to Kolrum, Indra and Abby.

“We need to break the gate down!” Indra insisted.

“How?” Abby asked.

“Kolrum, Indra gather some warriors and chop down a tree to form a battering ram.” Lexa ordered. They did as was told and returned a few minutes later.

“They’re doing it now Heda.”

“Good.” Lexa let out a sharp cry of agony at the unexpected pain in her stomach. Her eyes went wide and fearful as she gazed at the village entrance. “Jok! They’re torturing her!”

“It’s going to be ok Heda, we’ll save her” Indra tried to reassure her. Lexa grabbed Kolrum’s coat, growling into his face.

“If she dies in there because of you, I will kill you myself!” She pushed him away from her. “When we get the gate down our archers will fire at the first warriors we see and then we’ll surge in through the gate. Fight anyone who attacks but Leave the chief to me. We’ll capture him and he will pay for his crimes. Abby, you’ll follow me. We’ll cut through the ranks and find Clarke. I’ll need you to keep her alive. I don’t know enough to save her. How many warriors do they have?”

Just then there was a loud crash as a tree fell. “This village has only warriors, so there’s between 100 and 200 warriors” Kolrum informed her.

“They’re almost done with the tree heda” Indra reported.

“Good, prepare our kru. We need to get in there.” Indra left to give out orders. “I won’t stop until we get her back” Lexa promised Abby.

“Thank you.”

Once the battering ram was ready, several warriors carried it to the gate and the warriors stood at the ready, weapons drawn and arrows notched on bows. They broke down the gate and the archers killed the first group of people. Lexa led her warriors through the gate, cutting down anyone standing in her way, in a blur of motion. She took down 14 warriors swiftly before coming face to face with the chief. “Give up!” Lexa shouted at him.

“Never! A girl doesn’t belong on the throne! A woman should not be Heda!” Zavhir yelled back and lunged at Lexa. She easily deflected the blow and slashed his leg. They traded blows back and forth for several long minutes, each landing a few on the other. The chief was good, but Lexa was better and she got the upper hand. She hit him hard on the back of his head with the hilt of her sword, knocking him out cold. One of her warriors and Indra went to her side and tied him up. As soon as Zavhir was captured, most of his warriors surrendered and Lexa’s people still fought the ones that didn’t.

Lexa led Abby, at a run, through the village in the direction she could feel Clarke’s pain. They found her tied up to a wooden post and beaten. Clarke’s eyes were shut and she didn’t move. “Is she dead?” Abby asked as they rushed to her side.

“No, I would have felt her leave.”

“Just unconscious then.” They cut the ropes binding her and Lexa picked her up. She carries her to the village’s healer’s hut and placed her on the table. Lexa started to remove her clothing as Abby got a bowl of water and a cloth. Abby cleaned the blood off Clarke to see how much damage there was. A few wounds needed stitching and she bandaged the others. Once Clarke was re-dressed in clean clothes, Kolrum entered the hut, the battle still going on outside. “You and your kru are welcome to stay at my village while Klark recovers.”

“Mochof.” Lexa thanked Kolrum, then turned to Abby. “Is she able to travel?”

“As long as none of her wounds are jostled too much and we don’t go far.”

“Jostled?”

“Bumped, pushed etc roughly. We just need to move slowly.”

“Ok. Whatever she needs I will provide.”

Once the battle was over and Lexa had won, they put Clarke on a makeshift stretcher and carried her out of the healer’s hut. Only the people who surrendered were left standing. As they passed them, on their way out of the village, Lexa paused for a moment to give them a warning.

“You surrendered today and so you shall live, but if you go against me again, I will kill you all.”

Lexa, Lincoln, Abby and Bellamy carried Clarke out of the village. Indra dragged a struggling Zavhir behind her as she followed behind the stretcher. They sky warriors, tree warriors and mountain warriors followed behind them. They travelled back to Ozkirk, where they set up camp and took Clarke to the healer’s hut. Lexa ordered one of Kolrum’s people to get twelve blankets.

Once they were brought to her, Lexa used four of them to cushion the top of the table that Clarke was lying on, four to make a soft pillow to rest Clarke’s head on and four to cover her with to make sure Clarke was warm enough. “You should get some rest Heda. It’s getting late.”

“I’m staying here. I won’t leave her side.”

Clarke was unconscious for three whole days, on the fourth day she woke up. It was early in the afternoon, Lexa still at her side, when her eyes slowly fluttered open. As soon as Lexa noticed, she cried happy tears and kissed her forehead. “I wasn’t sure you’d wake up” Lexa confessed.

“Lexa?” Clarke questioned, voice weak.

“Yeah, I’m here. You’re safe.”

“I am?”

“Yeah, no one’s going to hurt you anymore, I promise.” Clarke tugged on Lexa’s top, getting her to lean forward. Lexa wrapped her in a hug, Clarke buried her head in Lexa’s chest. Lexa kissed her on the top of her head and hugged her more firmly, but careful not to hurt her. Clarke heaved relieved tears into Lexa’s chest.

“I’m tired.”

“Go to sleep, I’ll be here.”

“You should get some rest too.”

“No, I’m good.” Clarke gave her a stern look and Lexa sighed. “Fine, but I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Ten hours later, when Lexa had finally gotten a full night’s rest, Lexa returned to Clarke’s side. Abby was there talking to Clarke. Lexa sat down near to the table Clarke was on. “Lexa wouldn’t leave your side as soon as we found you” Abby informed Clarke, causing Lexa to blush. Clarke looked at Lexa lovingly.

“You stayed with me?”

“Everyday.”

“C’mere.” Lexa leaned closer to Clarke and was surprised when she kissed her soundly. It only took her a couple of seconds to kiss back. Abby quietly slipped out of the room. “I love you.”

“I…uh…I…” Clarke pressed her finger to Lexa’s lips to shut her up.

“Don’t say it until you’re ready.”

“I do though.”

“I know.” Clarke kissed her again softly. There was a knock on the door, Indra was standing there.

“Heda, we’re ready to judge the chief, Zavhir.”

“Good we’ll be right out.” Indra left and Lexa turned back to Clarke. “I’ve got to go and put the man who did this to you on trial.”

“On trial?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s obviously guilty.”

“I thought this is what you’d want.”

“Not this time.”

“I know you don’t mean that Clarke. You’re just hurt and angry.”

“He’s guilty Lexa. He’s responsible for what happened to me.”

“I know.”

“So no trial please, just make him pay for what he’s done to me.”

“What did he do exactly?”

“Once I was taken to the village, they took me to the chief of the village. They tied me down so that I couldn’t move and they beat me. They cut me, hit me, kicked me, and whipped me. I thought I was going to die. It lasted hours before finally the chief was the only one there. He…he tried…he was going to…to rape me. Just before he could, one of his men burst into the room and told him of an army heading towards the village. He took me to that post and tied me up. Some of his people continued to torture me. One stabbed me in the stomach with their sword before they were called to fight. I was so relieved when they told the chief about the army because I knew it was you and I knew you would save me.”

Lexa had a tear rolling down her cheek. “I’m sorry Clarke. You shouldn’t have gone through that.”

“It’s not your fault.” Lexa wiped the tear away and let her rage to the surface.

“He’s going to pay for this. I’m going to make him suffer.”

“Help me up.”

“You should rest.”

“No, I need to be there for this.” Lexa helped Clarke get up and they left the healer’s hut. They went over to the prisoner, Lexa helping Clarke to walk.

“Tie him to a post!” Lexa ordered Lincoln, who had been restraining Zavhir. Once he was tied to the post, Lexa turned to face her people. “This monster is guilty of treason, kidnapping, assault and attempted sexual assault! For his crimes against my keryon, myself and our people, he will suffer death of 1000 cuts!”

Lexa withdrew her dagger and handed it to Clarke so she could deliver the first cut. Clarke made a deep slice over the side of his neck. All the people from Camp Jaha, the tree people and the mountain people lined up and cut Zavhir one by one. Once everyone had made cuts all over his body, Lexa took her dagger, pulled down the chief’s trousers and sliced off his penis. When that was done, Lexa drew her sword and pierced his heart with it.

Six hours later, once Abby and Nyko had made sure every injured person was ready to travel, Lexa and Clarke led their people home. Clarke sat on Stormfire in front of Lexa, leaning against her. Clarke slept for most of the journey to Ton DC. She didn’t wake up until an hour after they had arrived at Ton DC. Lexa had carried her to her hut and lay her in her bed, which is where Clarke woke up.

Lexa was asleep next to her, but she woke up when Clarke let out a cry of pain as she sat up too fast. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine…why am I here?”

“Ton DC was closer and I wanted to get you to safety as quickly as possible.”

“Help me up, I need to get home.” Lexa sat up and faced Clarke.

“I’d like it if you stayed, until you’ve healed.”

“I’ve got to get back to Camp Jaha, my people need me.”

“They can take care of themselves while you heal Clarke. If you really want to go back, I’ll take you myself. But if you want to stay here, relax and not have to worry about anything, except healing then stay.”

Clarke thought about it for a minute. “I’ll stay.” Clarke yawned and lay back down on the bed. Lexa lay down next to her and Clarke cuddled into her side, resting her head on her shoulder. They soon fell asleep until the sun had rose high in the sky.

Over the next week, Clarke stayed with Lexa in her hut and relaxed all day, every day. She drew just about everything interesting, including Lexa, Octavia, Lincoln and Indra and spent time with Lexa, Lincoln and Octavia. Twice a day, Lexa changed her bandages for her and when it came to her bandages on her torso, she would get embarrassed being topless in front of Lexa. On the last day Clarke sketched Lexa and then Lexa made braids in Clarke’s hair. Late that afternoon, Clarke kissed Lexa goodbye and travelled home, with two guards escorting her to make sure she was safe on Lexa’s orders.


	11. I'll Give You Shelter from the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm hits, with a tornado on it's way. The Sky and Tree people need to find shelter. Will they be safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I got a case of writer’s block. The images from SDCC of Eliza and Alycia got me inspired to write this chapter.
> 
> Jok – Fuck  
> Mochof – Thank you

Lexa and Clarke were relaxing in Lexa’s hut, Clarke still healing, reclining on Lexa’s bed. Clarke started to play with Lexa’s thick hair as Lexa was sharpening her dagger. Lexa let out a content sigh as Clarke ran her fingers through the strands. Clarke started to undo the intricate diamond pattern in Lexa’s hair. When Lexa realised what Clarke was doing, Lexa rounded on her.

“What the jok are you doing?” Lexa yelled. Clarke was shocked by this reaction.

“I thought you were enjoying my playing with your hair?” Clarke asked confused.

“Don’t touch the diamond pattern!”

“Why?”

“Because I said so! You don’t understand!” Lexa threw her dagger at the wall and it clattered to the floor.

“Then tell me Lexa.”

“No, just do as I command!”

“I’m not one of your subjects Lexa! I’m your girlfriend!”

“Jok off!” Lexa stormed out of the hut, slamming the door behind her. She went over to the fighting arena and shouted for Indra to join her. They fought with their swords, trading blows until Lexa had defeated Indra, and both had wounds. Lexa ordered several more warriors to fight her, defeating each one in turn.

By the time Clarke had gotten to the arena, Lexa had fought and beaten 19 of her warriors. She was facing the 20th but she could barely stand and had cuts and cruises all over. Her warriors hadn’t seen her so frantic before.

“Fight me!” Lexa ordered her opponent, but he hesitated. Clarke walked between them and ordered the warriors to leave.

“Lexa, talk to me. Obviously something is wrong.” Clarke plead, once everyone else had left the area. Lexa collapsed, bursting into tears. Clarke caught her and cradled Lexa to her, kneeling on the floor. Lexa sobbed into Clarke’s chest, heaving, gut wrenching sobs, as Clarke did her best to comfort her. They stayed like that for a few hours, until Lexa’s sobs died down and Clarke’s knees ached. “Let’s go back to your hut.”

Lexa nodded and they made their way back. They sat on Lexa’s bed, Clarke cradled Lexa to her side. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“You’ll think I’m stupid or weak” Lexa mumbled.

“I’ve always known you’re smart and emotions don’t make you weak. Besides there’s nothing wrong with being weak sometimes.”

Lexa paused, trying to get her thoughts together. “Years ago, when I was very young, not quite a teenager yet, I did my hair every morning when I woke up. Then, I met Costia and we became friends. She was fascinated by my hair, as it was very different to her own. She loved to play with it and make patterns in it. We became friends, then lovers. Every day she would do my hair for me. They day she was kidnapped by the Ice Nation, she put that diamond pattern in my hair and I haven’t touched it since. I’ve combed the rest of my hair to try and keep it as knot free as possible, but I haven’t touched the diamonds.”

“I’m sorry, I should have asked.”

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that…it’s just hard for me to talk about.”

“I forgive you. We can get through anything as long as we’re together.”

“I have to move on” Lexa mumbled, hitting the wall.

“Only when you’re ready. There’s no rush.”

“I’m with you now, I should be over her…” Lexa looked up at Clarke. “I want you to do a new pattern.”

“Are you sure?” Lexa thought about it for a moment.

“I’m sure.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek and moved in front of her, so Clarke could see her hair properly. Clarke gently and slowly unties Lexa’s hair. She ran a comb through it to get rid of the tangles, then tried a few ideas before settling on a simple design.

When Clarke got home, after her week of recovery, her friends and family surrounded her, welcoming her back. They had gone straight back to Camp Jaha after the battle in the mountains.

“It’s good to have you home” Bellamy told her. 

“We’re glad to see your doing better” Raven added.

“I’d like to look at your wounds, make sure they’re healing properly” Abby requested. Everyone hugged Clarke in turn.

“I like your braids, who did them?” Jasper asked.

“Lexa, she did them to match her own. The ones I gave her, as a symbol of our relationship” Clarke answered.

“Why are there two tree people outside our camp?” Monty asked. Clarke looked at the gate and realised her escort hadn’t left. She went over to the gate, her friends and mom following her.

“You can leave now, I’ll be fine” Clarke told the escorts.

“But Skai Heda, our Heda said…” One of them protested.

“You can tell Lexa that I sent you back. I’m safe here. Tell her not to worry.”

“Yes Skai Heda.” They bowed to her and left.

“Skai Heda?” Raven asked. “They listen to you? Against other orders?”

“It turns out Heda isn’t just Lexa. It’s anyone in a position of power, but they only have one Commander. Since they found out I’m Lexa’s soulmate, they see me as a Commander of the Sky People” Clarke explained.

That night there was a storm. Heavy rain clouds stretched across the sky, as far as the eye could see. It was pouring down with rain and the wind was blowing so hard, tents were blown over and trees were bending. To the far North East the wind swirled and formed a funnel. It touched the ground and formed a tornado.

Bellamy and Jasper ran into Camp Jaha and up to Clarke, who had been trying to secure the tents and equipment with her people. “We need to leave! There’s a tornado heading this way!” Bellamy informed Clarke, urgently.

“Everyone listen up! We need to leave everything and make our way to the tunnel entrance to Mount Weather! We’ll be safe from the tornado there!” Clarke ordered her people. Everyone rushed out of Camp Jaha, towards the mountain. Clarke headed for the radio inside Atlas Station.

“Where are you going?” Abby asked as Clarke passed her.

“I need to tell Lexa about the tornado. They’re in danger too!” Clarke got to the radio and spoke into it hoping someone was listening.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked through the radio.

“Lexa!”

“I was hoping you’d radio…”

“There’s no time to talk. A tornado is heading towards Camp Jaha. It will head to Tondisi too, so you need to get your people out!”

“We used to go underground, but the missile destroyed that building.”

“I’ve sent my people to the tunnels to Mount Weather, meet us there. Your people will be safe, I promise.”

“Be safe.”

“You too.”

Clarke left Atlas Station to find her friends still there. “Where’s my mom?”

“Helping Raven, she can’t run. We’ll catch up to them.” Harper told her.

They made their way, as fast as possible, through the trees, to Mount Weather. On their way they heard hoof beats catch up to them. It was Lexa and her people. Clarke and her friends got on the back of the horses. A little further on they came across Abby and Raven. They got on the back of two horses and they all galloped to Mount Weather, where the Sky People were filtering into the tunnels, led by Octavia.

“What about the horses?” a Tree Person asked.

“Lexa you and some of your people go around to the big, main entrance with the horses. The rest of your people can follow us. We still have time. I’ll open the door from the inside.” Lexa gave Clarke a quick kiss and led her people around the mountain, further away from the tornado, to the big entrance. Clarke went in through the tunnel, passed her people, to the locked door.

“How are we going to get in?” Octavia asked.

“Dante told me the code before they left in case of emergencies” Clarke answered. She put in the code and the door kissed open. They made their way to level 5, while Clarke went to level 2 to let Lexa and the Tree people inside. They led their horses into the mountain and Lexa helped Clarke seal the door. Two Tree People stayed with the horses to make sure they didn’t get too distressed.

The rest followed Clarke to the Mess Hall. When Clarke entered the room, she saw Dante and the remaining Mountain Men. “What is he doing here?” Lexa growled, drawing her sword and marching over to Dante.

“We mean you no harm Clarke, we just needed shelter. The same as you.” Dante told her.

“He killed our people and made them into monsters!” Indra shouted.

“I should have killed him ages ago!” Lexa threatened, pointing her sword straight at Dante. Clarke pulled Lexa away from him, to a quiet corner.

“You can’t kill him.” Clarke told her.

“But Clarke, they…” Lexa protested, but was interrupted.

“I know. I hate them too. I hate what they did to our people. But those people there are not the ones who did that to us. They were just trying to survive, within this world and their own society. As we all are. Dante is responsible for some of it, but without him, we wouldn’t have been able to cure your people so easily and a lot of them may not have made it. I’ll get him to take him people somewhere else. Just ignore him, please.”

“I will, for you. But he better not do anything. I’ll make him regret it.”

“Mochof.” Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek and took her sword from her. They walked back over to Dante and Clarke pointed the sword at his neck. “Take your people to another level and leave us in peace. We don’t want to see you.” Clarke commanded.

“Why should I?” Dante questioned.

“You want to keep your people safe, that’s why. If provoked, I won’t hesitate to kill you and I’m sure there are a lot of people here who would love to kill your people.” Dante got up and led his people up to level 3 with the Quarantine Zone. When the Mountain Men were gone, Clarke gave Lexa her sword back and turned to their people. £I know you hate the Mountain Men and what they have done to us, but we do not need to kill people in cold blood. Dante will keep his people out of sight so just forget about them. This storm will be over soon and we can leave this wretched place.” Clarke and Lexa sat down together to wait out the storm together.

While they waited Raven, Jasper and Monty snuck off to explore the base. When they finally returned they handed a portable radio to Clarke and another to Lexa. “Will these work for long range between Tondisi and Camp Jaha?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, we tweaked them a bit” Monty answered.

“We already have radios” Lexa pointed out.

“Yeah, but these ones are portable. So we can take them with us” Jasper informed her.

“Are these the only two?” Clarke asked.

“No we’ve got a lot more” Raven answered, holding up two rucksacks.

Almost the whole day later, Maya entered the Mess Hall and spoke to Clarke. “The storm has passed. The tornado is gone and it’s stopped raining.”

“Good, we can get out of here.” Lexa said, anxious to leave the hell they were in.

“We should make sure it’s clear first.” Clarke responded.

“Let’s go then.”

“Let me go. I’ll make sure it’s safe. You stay here and keep our people from getting restless while they wait.”

“Good point. Hurry back.” Lexa kissed Clarke chastely and Clarke left with Maya.

“Show me where the mountaintop entrance is.” Maya led Clarke up to level 1, then up to the entrance and opened it for her. Maya was right, the sky was still dark and clouded over but it looked like the storm was over. The tornado was nowhere in sight. “We can finally leave” Clarke muttered, more to herself than to Maya. They made their way back down inside the mountain, Maya going to join her people.

“The storm has passed! We’re free to leave!” Clarke announced to both peoples. Immediately people started to get up to leave the mountain. Most of them headed for the tunnels, but the ones who had previously gone to the big entrance went back there.

Clarke and Lexa were the last ones to leave the Mess Hall. “Are you coming?” Abby asked at the entrance to the Mess Hall.

“I think I’ll ride back with Lexa. I’ll see you back at camp” Clarke answered. Abby left and once everyone else had, Clarke and Lexa made their way to the main entrance and Stormfire. “Why did you name your horse Stormfire?” Clarke asked, suddenly wondering if there was a story behind the name.

“When I was a child, she was just big enough for me to ride. There was a storm a lot worse than this one. There was a tornado then too, only it caught fire and my horse saved me from it. The tornado was heading my way, I couldn’t run fast enough, but she came. I got on her back and we ran away to safety. It was only a small tornado, but it frightened me.”

“I guess I should thank her then. If it hadn’t been for her, I wouldn’t have met you.” They mounted Stormfire and headed out of Mount Weather. Lexa spurred Stormfire into a canter, until they caught up with their people.

Once they got to Camp Jaha, they realised how bad the storm had been. Atlas Station was a big pile of rubble. There was no sign of the tents or other outdoor equipment.

“Shit! What are we going to do?” Bellamy asked.

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll have to build new shelters for tonight and then find somewhere else to live” Clarke answered, dismounting Stormfire. Lexa followed suit.

“My scouts will radio us soon and if Tondisi is still standing, you’re welcome to live with us.” Lexa offered.

“Mochof.” Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek, before Lexa went to sit underneath a nearby tree. Clarke walked over to stand in front of her people. “The Commander sent scouts to Tondisi, not long after we left Mount Weather. As soon as we get word back, we will have a decision to make. We can either build temporary shelters to sleep under tonight, find somewhere else to live and rebuild. Or we can go and live with the Tree People in Tondisi, as long as that hasn’t been turned into rubble as well.”

The Sky People started talking amongst themselves. “I know what you’re thinking. We’re our own people, we don’t agree with some of their ways…but, we would stay our own people, we will keep our own ways, the ones we’ve had on the ground and I will still be your leader. Plus if we’re attacked we can help each other. I honestly believe it’s the best option, but I may be biased in the matter.”

That got a laugh out of her people and Clarke noticed Lexa smiling to herself. Clarke went back over to Lexa to wait for news. A few minutes later, the radio crackled to life and Tristan’s voice sounded through it.

“Heda, there in minimal damage here. All our buildings are still standing.”

“Good. We’ll make our way back soon.” Lexa reattached the radio to her belt and leaned against the tree her and Clarke were under.

“Lexa if we do live in Tondisi, our people need to stay separate. Which means you lead your people, I lead my people. We deal with our own people our own ways. If there is trouble between people of both clans we both sort out the problem. But if Tondisi is attacked, we need to all work together to stay alive.”

“I agree. We will do that and if one of our peoples need help, we help each other.”

“Deal.” Clarke kissed Lexa lovingly, before getting up to tell her people the news. “There is minimal damage in Tondisi, so now we must make our choice. Do we live there with the Tree People?” Everyone agreed to live in Tondisi.

A few days later, the Sky People had moved to Tondisi and had built new homes, with help from the Tree People, expanding the village and causing a new outer fence to be made for defence. Everyone had their own homes now, except for couples who wanted to live together. The delinquents enjoyed their new found freedom. Previously, they had had to share tents, now they each had their own private living space. Clarke and Lexa had both decided to live together, so they had made Lexa’s hut bigger and Clarke had moved in.

They were in their house, lying on their bed of furs. Clarke had her sketch book open and was designing a tattoo. She wanted to get one, to symbolise her relationship with Lexa, but also one that wasn’t obvious about it, in case they ever broke up. Once Clarke had gotten the design exactly how she wanted it, Lexa got her tattoo tools to create it.

“Where do you want it?” Lexa asked.

“My chest, over my heart” Clarke answered.

“Take your top off and lean against the wall.” Clarke did as instructed as Lexa set everything up.

“Will it hurt?”

“Yeah, but how much depends on the person. I hardly felt anything, even the first one I got. But Costia said it was the worse pain she’d ever felt.”

“Ok, I’m ready.” Over the next hour Lexa gave Clarke her tattoo, then she put some cream on it and bandaged it so it wouldn’t get infected. Clarke pulled Lexa in for a sweet kiss. “Will you teach me how to sword fight?”

“If you want…but I suggested letting your tattoo heal first.” They kissed again, longer this time before cuddling together for a nap.


	12. I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has to leave Tondisi to go home to Polis. Will Clarke go with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m unsure whether to continue this story or end it here, so please tell me if you want to read on.
> 
> This is the practise ground: www.jeuxdepees.fr/Library/Talhoffer/kamp0177.jpg and this is the fighting arena: sevinparis.files.wordpress.com/2011/03/2011-03-11-dsc_5784.jpg just in case you didn’t know what they looked like.
> 
> Houmon – Wife  
> Tombom – Literal translation: Heart, Used for: Queen/King

Once Clarke’s tattoo had healed, Lexa started to teach Clarke how to swordfight. For an hour a day Clarke and Lexa would go to the practise ground and Lexa would teach Clarke. She taught Clarke everything she knew about sword fighting. When Clarke had gained a good amount of skill with a sword, Lexa taught Clarke to craft her own longsword that was perfectly balanced, an extension of her being. Next, Lexa taught her how to use a bow and arrows and then how to fight on horseback. It took a month for the training to be complete and by then it was nearing winter, the weather becoming colder each day.

After Clarke’s final training session, she and Lexa put the horses back in the stables, taking off their tack and placed it all in the tack room. “I have to return home to Polis soon” Lexa informed Clarke, as she placed a bridle on a hook.

“What do you mean? I thought you lived here” Clarke asked.

“I do at the moment, but my living here is temporary. I moved here because of the war with Mount Weather. I always intended to go home to my parents.”

“You’ve never mentioned them.”

“I never thought to.”

“So you’re going to stay there?”

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“Until I die, or until another war breaks out.” Clarke walked in front of Lexa, looking her in the eyes.

“What about us?” Lexa sighed and walked slightly away from Clarke, turning her back on her. It took her a minute to find her voice.

“I-I don’t know Clarke. I don’t want this to end…but I don’t expect you to leave your friends and family either. I don’t know what to do Clarke. Polis is my home, but so are you, but this, your people are your home.”

“I wish you’d told me sooner.” Clarke turned Lexa to face her again.

“I didn’t know when I’d be returning home.”

“How long until you leave?”

“Two days.”

“What do you expect from me?”

“I don’t expect anything.”

“So what do you want?”

“You…I’d like for you to go with me to Polis…but I can’t ask that of you.”

“I need some time to think about this Lexa. But please don’t leave without talking to me first.”

“I promise I won’t.” Clarke gave Lexa a sad smile and left the stables. She headed to the village centre, where everyone was sitting down for lunch.

Clarke didn’t feel like eating, so she just sat down with her friends, placing her head in her hands. “What’s wrong?” Bellamy asked.

“Lexa’s leaving” Clarke answered. That got surprised looks from everyone around her.

“Why?” Abby asked.

“She’s going home.” Clarke sighed. “Apparently this isn’t her home. Polis is where her parents are and she wants to go back.”

“I thought you two were happy together?” Bellamy put his arm around Clarke’s shoulders.

“We are. She said I’m her home but so is Polis. She knows I can’t leave but she also said she’d like me to go with her.”

Just then Lexa walked into the village centre, but she looked so different. Lexa wore civilian clothes, no armour, no weapons, no symbol of Heda. Her hair was no longer braided but was tied back in a simple ponytail. Lexa no longer looked like the confident, powerful Heda, she looked sad and defeated. Lexa sat with Indra and her warriors, not bothering to eat. Indra seemed to try and find out what was wrong, but Lexa wouldn’t talk. Clarke met her eyes across the open space, both of them sad and unsure what to do.

“Why can’t you leave?” Abby asked.

“Because I’m the leader of our people. I can’t just leave.”

“You can take a break from leading. We’re not in danger anymore. You can leave someone else in charge.”

“But what if there’s another attack?”

“We can defend ourselves and you can come back.”

“I don’t know how love I’d be there, or where it is.”

“It’s about 572 miles west of here.” Lincoln told her.

“That’s not far and you can be there for as long as you want. Be the young adult that you are.”

“Then I’m going with Lexa in two days.” Clarke had a genuine smile gracing her lips, her mind made up. When she looked over at Lexa, she realised Lexa had been watching her and was confused. Clarke grinned at her and then walked towards their hut. Lexa followed her, curious as to why Clarke was no longer upset.

Before Clarke could make it to their hut, Lexa grabbed her arm and turned Clarke to face her. “What’s going on?” Lexa asked. Clarke threw her arms around Lexa, hugging her tightly. Lexa instinctively wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist.

“I’m going with you” Clarke answered.

“You are?”

“Yeah. My mom and friends convinced me that it would be alright.” Lexa kissed Clarke passionately. Clarke deepened it, pushing her tongue into Lexa’s mouth. Lexa moaned at the contact of their tongues. Clarke pulled away when she needed air and saw the desire in Lexa’s eyes. “I love it when you look at me like that.”

“Yeah?” Lexa couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, but not yet.” Lexa dropped her head onto Clarke’s shoulder, groaning in frustration. “I want our first night in Polis to be special.” Clarke breathed into Lexa’s ear. Lexa felt a shiver go down her spine.

“Let’s leave now!” Lexa went to move away from Clarke, but was stopped.

“You know we can’t Lexa. We need to make sure everything will be fine here first.” Lexa sighed.

“You’re right. Let’s go back and get some food. I’m hungry.” Lexa’s stomach rumbled, causing Clarke to laugh as they headed back to the village centre.

Two days later Clarke and Lexa were packing their bags for the journey ahead, while Abby and Indra saddled up the horses. They loaded the bags onto the horses, once everything was packed. Abby, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy led a horse each to a stop next to Lexa and Clarke’s horses.

“Are you ready to go?” Clarke asked everyone. Everyone confirmed that they were. Clarke said goodbye to her other friends and lastly Kane. “Take good care of our people Chief Kane.”

“I will. Relax, have fun, spend some alone time with your girlfriend” Kane replied, with a smile. Clarke hugged him goodbye, before mounting her horse.

Lexa led the way out of Tondisi as a crowd of people cheered them off. “How long will it take to get there?” Clarke asked Lexa, once they got out of the gate.

“About 19 hours” Lexa answered.

“What does Polis look like?”

“It’s a lot different to the villages you’ve seen. There is a lot of buildings. I live in the biggest building there. There’s about 1,000 civilians and 2,000 warriors to guard the city. I have about 50 personal guards to protect me, my family and my guests. There are whole streets of merchants selling everything you could possibly need.”

“Polis sounds amazing.” They travelled by horseback until dusk, when it was too dark to continue.

They set up camp for the night. Abby and Raven built a fire. Octavia and Lincoln unsaddled the horses. Lexa and Clarke got out the sleeping bags and bedrolls and lay them out near the fire. Once camp was set up, Bellamy cooked them all some food and dished it out. As they ate Lincoln started telling everyone a story.

“When Lexa was 6 years old, she met this girl in her class and told her parents about it. I was lucky enough to be there. The girl’s name was Adah, Lexa instantly liked her and couldn’t stop talking about her. It was her first crush and she was embarrassed. One day when Lexa’s parents and I took Lexa to class, she pointed out who Adah was and went over to her. On her way over Lexa picked a flower for her and gave it to Adah blushing. Adah accepted the flower and kissed her on the cheek. Lexa ran back to her mom and hid behind her legs, still blushing but she had a big smile on her face.”

Everyone laughed at the story and Lexa was blushing out of embarrassment. “That was great, I had no idea you were so adorable” Clarke told Lexa.

“She was and she was also kind and cared about other people’s safety before her own” Lincoln agreed.

“That sounds like the Lexa I know.” Clarke smiled at Lexa and squeezed her hand.

“It’s time for bed” Lexa grumbled as she got up and went over to her bedroll. She got into bed as Clarke joined her.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke knelt down next to Lexa.

“That story was embarrassing.”

“It was a good story. I’d like to know more about your past.”

“Only if you tell me about yours.”

“When I was little, I would look out of a window at Earth and wonder what my life would be like as an adult, if I lived down here…” Clarke started.

“You told me that” Lexa interrupted.

“Yes but not the next part. I dreamt that I would be living in a palace that was huge and had many rooms with a large garden. I would be married to my one true love with children running around and a dog for them to play with. I would be happy and never have to worry about a thing” Clarke continued.

“What did your true love look like?”

“Sometimes I’m imagine a tall, handsome man with brown hair and blue eyes. But sometimes I’d imagine a tall, beautiful woman with brown hair and blue eyes.”

“I want to give that to you.” Lexa stroked Clarke’s cheek with her thumb.

“Maybe one day we can.” They shared a loving kiss and lay down together to go to bed.

“When they arrived at Polis, Clarke, Abby, Raven, Bellamy and Octavia were surprised at how large the city was. It was built out of white stone and had 30ft tall walls surrounding it. They entered through the front gate, single file, Lexa leading them and Clarke second. As they rode through the streets, people of all ages greeted them. Children threw flower petals over them and one little girl handed Lexa a handful of white flowers.

Lexa led them through Polis and to the big building in the middle, where a tall man and woman greeted them. “Clarke, these are my parents. My mom Kaimana and my dad Baako.” Lexa introduced. Lexa’s parents hugged Clarke in turn and then led the group inside. Kaimana and Baako showed their guests around. There were enough guest rooms for everyone. Bellamy had his own, Octavia and Lincoln shared a room and Abby and Raven shared a room. Clarke and Lexa unpacked their things in Lexa’s room. Once everyone had unpacked their bags, they went to the dining hall and had a large feast.

After dinner, Lexa showed everyone around the city. On the tour was the food merchants, clothes merchants, jewellery merchants, animal shelter, theatre, public baths and the fighting arena. On their way around the city people gave Lexa flowers, other gifts and thanked her for defeating the Mountain Men. Some people thanked Clarke and gave her gifts as well.

When they finally returned to Lexa’s home at sun set, everyone headed to their rooms. Clarke and Lexa got into their sleepwear, just before there was a knock on the door. “Come in!” Lexa called through the door. It opened and her parents walked into the room.

“We just wanted to say goodnight” Kaimana said. “Clarke, we also wanted to welcome you to the family. We’re so happy Lexa had found her soulmate.”

“We’ve heard a lot about you and know that you are a great match for our daughter” Baako added.

“Thank you, it’s good to finally meet you” Clarke replied. Kaimana and Baako hugged Clarke and Lexa, before leaving them alone. “Your parents seem nice.” Clarke and Lexa got into the four poster bed.

“Yeah, they’re not warriors, so they don’t have to worry about being weak.”

“What do they do?”

“Instead of being a warrior? They’re in charge of Polis in my absence.”

“So like chiefs?”

“No, their title is General.” They lay down, facing each other and remained quiet for a few minutes.

“How did they know about me?”

“I have messengers travelling between villages and cities, relaying important information. I thought they should know about you.”

“Well, I’m glad they approve of us.”

“I knew they would. They’ve always made it clear that they want me to be happy and I am with you.”

Clarke leaned forward and kissed Lexa lovingly. After a moment Lexa ran her tongue over Clarke’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Lexa couldn’t help letting out a moan when Clarke finally permitted entrance and their tongues met. Their tongues grinded against the others, creating a delicious friction. When they needed oxygen, Clarke moved to Lexa’s neck, kissing down to her pulse point and pushing Lexa onto her back as she did so.

Clarke sucked and bit at Lexa’s pulse point, leaving a love bite. Clarke trailed her hand up Lexa’s side and cupped a breast in her hand. Lexa moaned again and leaned into the touch, before regaining her senses. She gently pushed Clarke off of her and cupped her cheek to lessen the hurt.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to hurt you but…not tonight.”

“Don’t you want to anymore?”

“Of course I do, I really do. But I’m tired from the long journey and I have to be up early tomorrow.”

“I understand, but now I feel kind of stupid.”

“You don’t need to. I love you and I want to make love to you. Just not tonight. I promise, I’ll clear my plans and make a night to remember.” It was the first time Lexa had told Clarke that she loves her and it brought tears to her eyes and a grin on her lips.

“I love you too.” They kissed lovingly again before going to sleep together.

The next morning Lexa was gone before Clarke woke up. She got out of bed, wondering why Lexa had to get up so early and got ready for the day ahead. It was cold and she inexplicably missed Lexa that morning, so she put on one of Lexa’s thick coats. She wondered out of the room, down the hall, wondering where everyone was. There was no sign of anyone she knew, and so Clarke went to the dining hall to have breakfast.

Just as she finished eating, a guard came into the room and walked up to Clarke. “Skai Heda, the Commander needs to speak to you” he informed her. Clarke took a sip of her orange juice before giving the guard her attention.

“Why can’t she come to me herself?” Clarke asked.

“She is unable to.”

“Why? What happened? Is she ok?”

“Yes, she’s fine. She just needs you to go to her.”

“Fine. Take me to her.” Clarke followed the guard to a private indoor garden.

It was beautiful, there were bright green trees around the edges and flowers of different colours growing in the long grass along the edges of the path. Lexa was standing in the middle of the square, indoor garden. She was in her full Commander gear, including the red sash and had a nervous smile on her face.

Clarke walked over to Lexa, taking note that the guard left them alone. “Why are you wearing my coat?” Lexa questioned, confused.

“I was cold and I missed you. It’s been a long time since I’ve woken without you there” Clarke replied.

“It looks good on you” Lexa complimented, making Clarke blush.

“Why did you want to see me here?”

Lexa took in a deep, shaky breath and knelt down on one knee. She pulled out a bracelet from a hidden pocket and took Clarke’s left hand in hers. “Clarke, of the Sky People, would you do me the honour of making me the happiest person alive and becoming my houmon?”

“Yes! I would love to!” Lexa fastened the bracelet around her wrist, stood up and kissed Clarke, while wrapping her up in an embrace.

“I love you Clarke.”

“I love you Lexa.” Clarke kissed Lexa sweetly. “Is this why you got up early today?”

“Yeah, I had to make sure my parents had gotten the details right.”

“How long have you been planning this?”

“Since we got home from the mountains. That whole ordeal made me realise I don’t want to lose you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you too.” Lexa pulled out a ring from the same pocket and held it up to show Clarke.

“Octavia and Raven told me about your engagement traditions. I had this made for you to give me to show that I’m yours, in case you said yes.” Clarke took the ring and admired it for a moment, before slipping it on Lexa’s ring finger. They kissed lovingly again and there was cheering from behind Clarke. She turned around to see her mom and friends.

They all congratulated both of them and hugged them both. “You all knew?” Clarke asked.

“Lexa asked us for advice” Bellamy answered.

“Lexa asked me for permission” Abby added.

“You asked my mom for permission without me knowing?”

“Yes, tradition says for me to ask your parents for permission. I asked your mom and Raven for permission. If you had known, it would have ruined the surprise.”

“Why not Kane? It was him last time.”

“Kane is no longer your father figure. Plus you mom is now in an open, loving, committed relationship, so Raven comes before Kane.”

“It’s a good thing they said yes, otherwise we’d be without our Commander” Lincoln added.

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked Lincoln, her face falling from the grin to a frown of confusion.

“Tradition says, if Lexa was denied permission, she would have been beheaded” Lincoln answered

Clarke turned back to Lexa and slapped her on the arm. “Ow!” Lexa complained, rubbing it better, before putting her arm back around Clarke.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Would I have even known you were to be beheaded before it happened?”

“Yeah, it would have been a public event in front of everyone in Tondisi. Abby would have used the sword I gave her.”

“That rule has to change!”

“I’m sure you’ll want to change other rules too when you’re queen.”

“Queen?”

“Yeah. The Commander’s houmon is Tombom which means Queen or King, depending on the person’s gender. It also means heart.”

“Why not Heda?”

“Calling us both Heda would get confusing.”

“But they call me Skai Heda now.”

“Our marriage will join our people. You’d still be Sky People but you’d also be Tree People. As we’d be one people, the leader of that clan would no longer be leader. But seeing as you’re marrying me your still a leader, just of a lot more people now. It’s different to when I joined the 12 clans.”

“Thank you for giving this idiot permission to ask for my hand” Clarke thanked Abby and Raven, hugging them both, before returning to Lexa’s arms. They both wanted to be close to the other.

“We can see that you belong together” Abby replied.

“We also know you’d be pissed if Lexa ended up dying over this” Raven added.

“We’ll leave you two alone” Bellamy said and they all left.

“So when’s the wedding?”

“Soon.”

“I love you Lexa.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed lovingly again, happy to be together.


End file.
